


Detectives’ Romantic Journal（警探們的戀愛日志）

by Kat_Fish_Yiu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Fish_Yiu/pseuds/Kat_Fish_Yiu
Summary: CP：Sanvers（不排除後面會有Supercorp客串）性質：主題系列長度：短篇





	1. No.1 Sleep Over

**Author's Note:**

> CP：Sanvers  
> （不排除後面會有Supercorp客串）  
> 性質：主題系列  
> 長度：短篇  
> 分級：Explicit（非限制級）（肉）  
> 背景：Supergirl正劇第二季第九集，發生在＂Slept over＂當夜，穿上＂sunshine”T恤之前。
> 
> 我是羞羞的Dr.F：  
> 情人節快樂！  
> 不可描述的部份實在不好意思深寫了…大家請自由奔放地想像出後續吧。  
> 嚶嚶。  
> 單身狗明天會繼續過這尋常的一天的…  
> 好吧，還要迎接新一集！  
> 嗷嗷嗷嗷，SANVERS虐狗了！！  
> 糖啊狗糧啊大家都要收好了！  
> 么么的～～～～～

Detectives’ Romantic Journal：No.1 Sleep Over  
警探們的戀愛日志：編號一 Sleep Over

「I need you to go be with your girlfriend.」  
「I can’t have a……I have a girlfriend.」  
Alex得要承認，在她妹妹面前吐露出了「我有了一位女朋友」的時候，她還是沒忍住在臉上露出了愚蠢透頂的笑容。

這給了她響亮的一巴掌。要知道以前在Kara對那位Catco攝影師頗為迷戀的時候，自己可是沒少拿氪星人來取笑，比如在咖啡廳偶遇James Olsen的那次。

從來不會拒絕Kara任何邀約的大姐姐，突然內心起了一絲愧疚，但這點猶豫很快隨著Kara的燦爛笑容而驅散了。

Alex還沒來得及問第二次，Kara已經將自己推向科學實驗室的門口。  
「Go honey.」  
Kara堅持Alex回去進行她的約會計劃。  
Alex突然覺得這耀眼的笑容令她寬下心來。這些年來，自己的妹妹已經成長到可獨當一面了。就算年少時，她一早知道這瘦小的外星人可抵擋子彈，但她仍然不捨得讓Kara去冒險去受傷。

也許自己也該放手，做個成熟的家長。  
Alex懷著自信和不安的矛盾，勇敢迎來第一次約會。

「Welcome!」Alex脫下了圍裙，開門迎著Maggie進來。體力向來很好的警探微喘著氣，Alex馬上察覺出一絲不妥。「你看起來……像剛跑完了一個田徑項目？」

僅比約定時間晚到二十分鐘的警探女朋友，仍然穿著她那標誌性的皮衣，踩著皮靴進了門。  
向來笑瞇瞇的Maggie顯然正為她的遲到感到愧疚，她不安地絞著雙手。  
「抱歉，Alex，警局裡突然有急事，我發誓，本來我都已經一腳跨上了我的摩托車…」

「放輕鬆，牛排還沒涼掉，我已經煎好了。」  
Alex很享受Maggie這種既溫柔又不安的微笑，令她想起前幾晚，這位警探正正是懷著這樣的心情闖進門裡，向她告白。  
「別告訴我你剛才是跑上來的。」

公寓的電梯正好在檢修，而Alex住在六樓。

「噢，不，說好了這頓是我來下廚的。」  
很快調整了喘息的Maggie扁起嘴，注意力轉到了已被佈置好的餐桌。  
從前以朋友關係相處的時候，Alex幾乎很少看到Maggie露出這撒嬌的一面。  
特工的內心似是被甚麼東西狠狠擊中，Alex完全沒留意自己的手指撫上了那露出酒渦的麥色臉頰。

「Well, 下次到你的地方，你就有機會再一展身手了，detective.」  
Alex踏前了一步，她們的距離拉近，身驅貼近彼此。  
察覺到Alex低頭注視著自己，Maggie微踮高身子，嘴唇在Alex微啟的唇上擦過。

「就這樣約定了，my agent.」  
就像那次在外星人秘密搏擊俱樂部外，Maggie將自己牽往了餐桌。  
Alex仍回味著嘴唇上餘溫，這次，Maggie輕輕側身回頭，含情脈脈的看了她一眼。

待兩人一起落座用餐，Alex已經快控制不住自己快咧到耳廓的嘴角了。

神遊太虛的Alex其實並沒聽清Maggie讚賞牛排的具體表述。

這並不是Maggie第一次上來自己的公寓了。  
Maggie總共來過Alex的公寓三次。  
前兩次是兩人還沒捅穿這層薄薄的紙前，Maggie應邀上來一起玩拼字遊戲並進行拼酒比賽。  
最近那次，這位警探在半夜拿著披薩和啤酒上來向她表白。

但這次…是Maggie第一次…以女朋友的身份來她的公寓作客。  
Alex的心率比平日加快了百分之十，雖然數值仍是在健康人類的體征范圍裡，但這種神似初戀的緊張忐忑，令習慣運籌帷幄的特工感到了焦慮。

「Alex？」  
「嗯？」

Alex抬頭，從切割牛排的過程中抬起頭來。  
「You are quite silence…」Maggie剛才一直向Alex講述科學鑒證部接手的幾宗案件，直到她注意到Alex的沉默，才中斷了陳述。Maggie伸手握向Alex放在餐桌上的手掌，在上面輕輕摩挲。「You okay?」

「當然！我只是…」Alex咬著唇笑，輕搖著頭，「我只是不敢相信…你坐在這裡…跟我在一起。」

戀人間的濃情蜜意盡化在她們彼此相視而笑的這一刻。  
「那你得學會習慣我的存在了。」Maggie眨眨眼睛，「以你女朋友的名義。」

天啊，她隔著一張餐桌，都可以感覺到Maggie的迷人、話裡的甜蜜。  
自從確立關係後，從開車路上、到在衛生間刷牙的獨處瞬間，Alex沒有一刻都不在想念Maggie唇上的溫度，她的笑容，她皮膚摸起來的感覺……

「Yes, my girlfriend.」  
內心情感的翻滾令她詞窮，最終簡單化成這一句。

Maggie突然嗤一聲笑了出來，她視線落在Alex餐碟上面。  
「Oh you nerd.」

「What?!」Alex趕緊檢視自己的餐碟，確保自己剛才沒因為切得太專注，而將牛排切成牛肉泥。「你想要我這份切好的嗎？」

警探似乎不習慣一心二用，在剛才敘述NCPD刺激的工作時，她碟上的牛排仍原封不動。  
「Alex，Deo的特工訓練該不會教曉了你，要如何用餐刀將牛排精準地切割成平均一英吋大小的牛肉粒吧？」

「你要知道，我以前在學校裡可是拿手術刀的。」Alex有些尷尬的將餐刀放到一旁，「呃…職業病…」

「我能要你這份嗎？」Maggie歪著頭問，嘴角的笑意滿是寵溺。  
慢著，她似乎覺得……自己這種書呆子到極點的行為很可愛？？？？  
「我可沒吃過人手切出來的一英吋牛排粒。」  
見Alex愣住，Maggie補充了一句。

「你確定你不是在嘲笑我？」  
Alex懷疑地問，但仍然將自己那份牛排遞了過去，跟Maggie交換。

「It’s so adorable, babe.」  
Maggie迫不及待地享受著已切好的牛排粒。  
五成熟的牛排粒側面透出中心的粉嫩，叉子上的肉塊送進了Maggie嘴裡。

她第一次喊自己做Babe.  
一萬隻蝴蝶從Alex的左右腦交替旋轉飛舞，令她覺得有些暈呼呼，好吧，這下子心率又加速了一個百分點。

「嗯…太美味了！」Maggie享受地閉上眼，然後舐了一下嘴角，朝自己添了一句。  
「It’s so juicy, like your tongue in my mouth.」

「Oh Shut up！」  
Alex臉像火燒般的熱，她低下頭來，繼續以握手術刀的姿勢切牛排，從她耳側垂下的髮絲並沒掩住她的臉紅。

那可惡的、可愛的笑聲正融化著她的心。

「You can shut me up later...」Maggie臉不紅心不跳地說著情話，仿佛調情是她基因裡天生擁有的序列，她舉起紅酒杯喝了一口，「with your lips.」

Alex努力地朝她翻了一個白眼，盡管她臉上的紅暈很沒有說服力。

晚餐很快結束，Alex將杯碟收到了洗碗池裡。當她正要打開水龍頭時，溫軟的身子便從後貼了上來。

「讓我來洗，Alex。」  
「No...Your jurisdiction ends where I say it does…even in my kitchen, Detective Sawyer.」  
Alex放棄了只差一步便戴上的廚用手套，她轉過身來，手掌貼著警探的腰枝，透著衣服摸索至那緊實背肌。

Alex微笑著，額頭抵著Maggie。  
但她可愛的女朋友很快展開反擊。  
「你將台詞記得很清楚嘛，＂特勤局探員＂。」

Maggie以特工不可抗拒的力氣，將Alex拉離了廚房洗手池。  
「Come and sit with me, now.」

有輕微強迫症的Alex平日可不會容許自己餐後將碗碟堆積如山的放在廚房裡。  
不像Kara，那位總因要兼顧救人工作、而常將家務事丟三落四的超級英雄。

「讓我洗完，就五分鐘。」  
Alex主動湊了上去，希望用一個吻來換取警探的＂釋放＂。

即使勇敢地親吻，但Alex依然微微心悸著。  
為這親密的接觸而意亂情迷。

畢竟，這可是她的第一次…  
第一次承認自己愛慕一位女孩，第一次擁有女朋友。

似乎對親密接觸駕輕就熟的Maggie，很快將這蜻蜓點水的一吻，發展成兩人滾到沙發上的深吻。

「Maggie…」Alex嘆息般呼出Maggie的名字。  
「Relax, Alex.」  
Maggie伏在Alex的上方，她們正十指緊扣著，Maggie正用大姆指輕輕摸著Alex的手。  
這時候，Alex才意識到她的腳趾頭正緊緊抓著沙發的布料，而另外一隻手正用力摳著Maggie的皮衣衣領。

「若你認為……這樣會太快的話，告訴我，好嗎？」  
Maggie將Alex溫柔地拉了起身，將她壓在沙發背上，Alex從卧姿改為坐姿，她抱住自己雙膝，像小貓般的受保護動物窩在了警探的懷裡。

「甚麼…太快？」  
Alex這次將腦裡的思考笨得說了出口。  
雖然尷尬，但Alex很快就將口誤改為調戲。  
「你對每一個被你拉到沙發上壓著的女孩都這麼說的？」  
「你猜？」Maggie輕笑，她頭埋在Alex的肩上，嘴唇危險地在Alex鎖骨上來回摩擦。

Alex雙手顫抖著，但仍然死撐著。  
縱使自己正刻像Maggie老打不中的桌球般翻滾…七上八落，但她依然…渴望親近，又渴望避免這一切…

會不會，真的太快了？

看在上天的份兒，難道她就要在結識Maggie Sawyer的這短短一個月裡，要經歷意識性取向後，還將心愛的女孩帶到自己床上翻滾的步驟嗎？

這絕對不像自己。  
不像她Dr. Danvers.

在Alex過往所有戀愛經歷裡，她設定了嚴格的觀察期、適應期。  
三星期的觀察和約會，她才會將對像帶到自己公寓裡，再經歷一星期的適應期，她才會放下所有心理防守，與對方分享一張床。

但似乎Maggie Sawyer的出現，天生就是為了打破Alex的所有科學家般的習慣行為。

她在愛情上界線分明，一旦表白失敗，就絕不再糾纏下去。  
一旦關係破裂，除非她願意，不然以Alex的高傲，她是不會與對方再續前緣。

但Maggie Sawyer找了上門，說希望她們可以繼續做＂朋友＂－－在Alex撒手離場之後。  
而Alex默許了，答應了繼續她們的＂桌球遊戲＂

獨來獨往的Alex Danvers，不知道甚麼時候習慣了跟Maggie Sawyer出雙入對。  
除卻工作上的關係，作為難得的朋友和球伴，她認可了這位警探闖入自己的私人生活。

「Alex？」  
Maggie見Alex久久沉默，便重新抬頭，將語氣裡的曖昧減半，稍為正色地盯著Alex的棕眸。  
「If...you want to take it slow, I can understand.」

「No.」  
Alex脫口而出。

「I just...」Alex眼神飄忽著，終於，她下定決心。  
「I want you to stay...here, with me.」

「Like…the whole night?」Maggie態度似乎有點驚奇，她退開身子，跪坐在沙發上。  
「Yes.」Alex深呼吸了一口氣，點點頭，很快又揚起巴，將下巴點向Maggie的後方。  
「我想我的床足夠容納我們兩個人。」

客廳深處露出了一道半開的敞門，裡面是一張可同時放上三個嬌小的Maggie的大床。

於是乎，Alex平生第一次容許餐後的碗碟－－尚未被洗乾淨的碗碟，任由它他們被棄在洗手池裡。

她們兩人的體重陷了在床墊上，運作良好的彈簧成功令兩人身子隨慣性而一顫。

「我喜歡你的皮衣。」  
Alex脫去Maggie的皮衣，她手掌貼緊Maggie的脖項，感受著主要動脈管上傳來的溫度。  
「你可以留下這件，你喜歡的話。」Maggie將上衣也脫掉，引領著Alex摸上自己的黑色胸衣，然後曖昧一笑。「還有這件…你也可以拿走。」

「恐怕我拿走都沒用處，尺吋不合。」血湧上腦袋，Alex判斷著自己腎上腺素的分泌增加了多少，她容許自己服從大腦的指令、她的渴望。

她將Maggie壓在身下，完美詮釋了自己的公寓裡，從床上到廚房，都是她Alex Danvers的職權范圍。  
「Rude.」Maggie輕笑抱怨，她將Alex的手掌覆蓋在蕾絲胸衣上，「你怎麼知道尺吋不合，你還沒試過呢？」

Alex喉嚨艱難地咽下了唾液，她手指在上面劃來劃去，引得Maggie輕聲喘息。  
Maggie沒再專心糾纏在口舌之爭上，她專注地將Alex身上的衣服一件接一件地脫下。

直到她們玉帛相見。

膚色較白的Alex，從臉頰至鎖骨都透著一股粉紅－－Alex在甩開自己腳踝上的褲子時，已低頭瞥見鎖骨上的泛紅。

媽的。  
她內心難得地爆了粗口。  
你在緊張害羞些甚麼！  
好像這麼大個人第一次經歷Sex似的！

「Alex……」  
Maggie將她拉近自己，開始親吻Alex的肩膀、耳廓。  
「專心，你在想些甚麼？」

「我…」Alex再次撐起身，語塞。  
難道她要說實話，說眼前這副美麗得令人窒息的胴體，正叫自己手足無措嗎？

「You are just...so beautiful, Maggie.」

墨如黑曜石，Maggie眼裡閃爍著Alex解讀不透的光芒。  
「放輕鬆。」  
Alex緊抓著Maggie的手掌不願鬆開。

自從確認了自己喜歡女孩，Alex有私下進行科普學習。她並不是無知到不了解在女性之間，要怎樣做才能互相獲得身體上的歡愉。

可是，Alex仍然害怕會遭到嫌棄。  
萬一她技術不好了？  
（這可不是手術台上，她也沒事前練習的機會！）  
萬一……她做錯了些甚麼，讓Maggie認為Alex不是一位吸引力十足的伴侶呢？

畢竟Alex…從沒跟一位女孩……在床上這麼親密。  
好吧，若你不將氪星女孩都算進去。  
當然，Alex很難對那位自十二歲起就喜歡鑽她被窩的外星人起甚麼非份之想。  
（而Maggie現在是裸著身子的…裸著！Alex用失去理智的聲音大喊提醒自己）

所以，Maggie.屢次打破了自己的紀錄。  
「我…我沒有在緊張。」  
Alex下意識地否認。  
「我只是…在思考該…從哪個，步驟，開始……我意思是…」

作為嚴謹的科學家，Alex向來都習慣循序漸進，從加入Deo起，在＂科武雙修＂的道路上，她便按計劃地增強自己的身體綜合素養－肌肉強度、速度、槍法、格斗……

所有目標，Alex都可以為此製訂厚厚的一本冊子，計劃裡面寫滿了周期性目標及步驟。  
這也是為甚麼當Kara一下子＂Come Out as Supergirl”後，完全打亂了Alex的計劃，令她心生恐慌。

Maggie溫暖地笑了，她並沒故意嘲笑或者認為這是個笑話。  
「Start from a Kiss?」  
Maggie吻向上方的Alex，嘴唇落在透著粉紅的鎖骨上，繼而，警探的從枕頭上滑下，滾燙的雙唇落在了Alex胸口之上。

For God’s sake.  
Maggie正輕吻著自己的胸前的紅嫣。  
並伸出舌尖，輕舐著。

Alex發出了難以忍耐的喘氣聲，她湊下身，難以抑制地深深吻向身下人。

她想佔有Maggie Sawyer。  
用她Alex Danvers的舌頭、一雙手…

「A kiss is not enough, my dear.」  
Alex聽見自己回答道，她手指輕捏上警探那雙尖挺，手掌感受著渾圓的溫軟。  
尺吋不合只是說笑，雖然她們的胸圍不一樣，但Alex一早準確地目測出警探全身上下的尺吋。

「Invite me, Maggie.」  
Alex手指攀下至警探的腹肌上，從前她只能從警探薄薄的衣衫外，在隱約露出的肌肉線條上估摸著Maggie健身的成果。

「你還需要我的邀請嗎？」  
Maggie唇間奔出笑意，她雙手也沒閒著，在Alex光裸幼滑的大腿上來回輕觸挑逗，不時滑入大腿根處，又輕輕退開。

該死的調情高手。  
Alex內心咒罵了一聲，她能感到腿間的濕漉。

「Or you need me to show you?」  
Maggie試圖撐起身子，但被肌肉力量更勝一籌的Alex壓制住了。

「I am a fast learner.」Alex決心在用床上的表現驚豔女朋友，「Even though it’s my first time lying with a naked girl on bed.」

「Happy to be your first.」Maggie大腿不安份地挪動著，用她的腿摩擦著Alex的。  
「First girl sleep over in my apartment, Yes, certainly. I mean, except Kara.」  
「I don’t think mention your sister in this moment is a good idea.」  
Maggie嘆了口氣，深刻地認識到，總將Kara掛在嘴邊的女朋友有多麼妹控。

「Sorry.」  
Alex並沒很認真地道歉。  
她雙指從對方腹肌繼續滑下，繞過盆骨，來到大腿上。  
然後是那片隱秘之地。

她笑了。  
「Can I explore my jurisdiction…in it, now?」  
「You have my warrant, agent Danvers.」

喘息、汗水、快感，充斥於此夜。

事實證明，為科普而看的幾套＂姿勢分解動作視頻＂也只不過是紙上談兵。  
Alex很高興在實戰之中，以嚴謹的科學態度探索了女性美麗的身體，可以如何為人類大腦帶來極高的、如潮漲般的極限迷醉體驗。

像烈酒，像藥物，令人上癮。  
而Maggie是位將毒藥和解藥同時混合並絞進Alex體裡的天使。


	2. No.2 Electricity（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detectives’ Romantic Journal－No.2 Electricity  
> 警探們的戀愛日志
> 
> CP：Sanvers  
> 性質：主題系列  
> 長度：短篇  
> 分級：General  
> 背景：穿插在Supergirl正劇第二季第四集MAGGIE被電擊暈倒，以及第八集被真Henshaw槍傷兩段回憶之中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是又拆分上下兩章的Dr.F：  
> 最近比較想寫這種穿插在正劇之中的小文章。  
> 畢竟官方有太多沒寫的地方……可發揮了。  
> 媽啊我好想聽Alex如何在Eliza面前滔滔不絕地談論Maggie，然後媽媽才猜到了一切……  
> 哦還有姐姐怎麼在警探面前提起妹妹的呢…  
> 妹控的屬性警探是怎樣察覺的呢？  
> （Supergirl失蹤的那次maggie不是說了只有你妹的事情你才這麼緊張所以超女等於你妹啊）  
> 啊……任重而道遠啊，但其實最近為了尋找新工作而煩惱著。  
> 我也是該撥些時間在原創作品上啦。

Detectives’ Romantic Journal：No.2 Electricity（上）  
警探們的戀愛日志：編號二 花火（上）

「You’re under arrest!」  
鎖銬碰擊的聲音被滋滋作響的電擊聲掩蓋。

酸麻的刺痛感令Maggie Sawyer眼前一黑。  
手裡的鎖銬脫離了她的掌心，跌落地上。  
恍惚中，倒地的她感到有溫潤的暖意攀上她的手腕。

「Maggie！Maggie！」

Maggie在黑暗裡睜開了雙眼！  
「Alex！」  
她胸脯劇烈起伏著，渾身上下的運動神經下意識繃緊。  
顫抖的手指被一雙溫暖的手握緊。  
「Hey! Hey! That’s alright, you are safe.」

Maggie鎮靜下來，坐在她左邊駕駛座上的是Agent Danvers - Alex。  
「Where is that Brevakk?」

她們正坐在Alex的汽車裡，依車窗外的環境來看，她們還在市裡。  
「You okay?! Where are we?」

該死的，她們被暗算了，Maggie只通過殘留在身上的電麻感，記得自己被放倒了，無疑那位外星人疑犯有幫手，那Alex……

「Calm down, Sawyer.」  
Alex收回了手，再次專注於駕駛盤上。  
溫度離開自己手掌的那一瞬間，Maggie心頭突然拂過連自己都說不清的一團陰影。  
模模糊糊，但叫人討厭。

「Brevakk被從客貨車衝下來的不明人士劫走了，我估計，他們都是訓練有素的僱傭兵。」Alex打了一下車燈，汽車減速轉右，進入下一個街區。「你需要去醫院做一次檢查……」

「No, I am good.」Maggie幾乎沒多思考便拒絕，「我們需要盡快調動剛才街區上的錄像，看能不能看清車牌號，再查出他們的身份。還有附近不同交通燈號的攝像頭，希望可以組合出他們逃跑的路線……」

「是＂我＂。而不是＂我們＂。」Alex將汽車猛然煞停在路旁。

車廂裡很是昏暗，Alex那不容人拒絕的棕色眼眸，直勾勾地盯住自己。  
Maggie假裝感覺不到被盯得身子僵硬。  
「我記得我們是一起辦這案子的，Danvers.」

「It’s Alex.」  
「I prefer Danvers while we are on work.」  
「But you just shout out my name back then, Detective Sawyer.」

在醒來的這一分鐘裡，Maggie混亂的頭腦漸漸因平伏下來的心率而得到休整。  
她意識到了兩件事。

第一，Alex將她搬到車上，並準備將她第一時間送院檢查，而竟不是先回她那秘密組織報告並捉拿失蹤的外星嫌疑犯。  
第二，該死的自己在夢裡喊出了Alex的名字，而且還被當場抓到。

「I was...worry about you are under attack, like me.」  
Maggie臉不紅心不跳地回答道。

她手指攀上自己的腰帶，檢查著自己的配槍和其他裝備。

然後她意識到第三件事。  
盡職的Agent Danvers已經將那枝在跟疑犯打鬥過程中，被擊飛到地上的警察配槍，塞回了她的腰帶之上。

「我建議你馬上回Deo，外星人的追蹤交給你們實驗室裡那些炫酷的儀器，我會回警局調出攝像頭的錄影……」

「I don’t think I need your advice, detective.」  
Maggie的手剛摸上車門把，就聽到了車門被緊鎖的聲音。  
她回身，Alex的左手跨過自己的頭頂，將自己的手掌從車門挪下。

她幾乎－只是幾乎，被特工擁在懷裡。  
不到一秒，Alex便收回了手。

「On the contrary, 作為醫生，我給你的advice是，馬上到醫院做檢查－－被電擊槍擊中後，心臟很有可能會被電流影響，有些人還會當場心臟病發而死。」

「我想我的心臟仍然跳得很響亮。」Maggie眨眨眼睛，習慣性地使出在每年警察體檢時的招數，令那些迷人的女醫生在自己的報告上輕鬆簽下大名。

「對，我這裡聽到了。」  
Alex調笑道。

「警局，Danvers，不然我就下車。」  
Alex的眼睛裡有這麼一陣子閃亮著專注、審視……但柔和得，又比較像是在欣賞Maggie那引以為傲的＂迷人眼神＂。

警探很確信自己的微笑牽出了臉蛋上的酒渦。  
「好吧。」Alex妥協地回答。  
Maggie臉上的笑容弧度更大了，但下一刻她便僵住了笑容……

「你公寓的地址。」Alex重新發動汽車，往前緩緩駛著。  
「明早我們在NCPD碰面，你來搞定攝像頭錄影。」

Maggie愣了三秒，才順從地報上公寓的地址。  
她假裝別過臉去看風景，幸好，外面的街區正好離她家也不遠。  
「你還需要給我來個Body check，鑑定一下我的心率是否正常才會放我走嗎？Doc？」

「你正好提醒了我。」  
Alex明亮地笑了起來，外面滑過的澄黃街燈正好打在她臉上。  
「我車上有套便攜的血壓儀。」

Shit...  
Maggie發誓她只是口頭上說說，想調戲一下這位在剛才的打鬥裡身手不凡的火辣女特工。  
「Do whatever you say, Doc, you are the boss.」  
她無奈地攤開雙手，手臂不經意地靠上車門，支著頭，好讓她能繼續＂欣賞＂司機開車時的專心臉龐。

「嘭。」  
細微的的彈響聲音從車門處響起。

生怕她會開門逃生的特工終究還是願意將車門解鎖了。  
Maggie很滿意地低頭淺笑。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「BP 112, 75, PR 103.」  
血壓儀的袖帶被褪下，Alex將皮衣重新遞回給Maggie。  
「心跳得快了些。」

「是好還是壞？」Maggie重新穿回外套，看著收拾血壓儀的特工。

她們正坐在Maggie這套小小公寓的客廳。沙發旁邊的椅子臨時搭著Maggie幾條洗乾淨後還沒來得及收起的褲子－－Maggie的公寓好久都沒有人到訪了，自從她跟女友冷戰了兩星期。（其實是＂前女友＂，因為兩星期前對方在短訊裡發了＂分手＂兩詞，但在今天傍晚對方竟又裝作沒事發生的約她去約會，女人的心思啊……）

無論怎樣，她剛才開門時，幾乎是搶在特工還沒來得及踏進門前，將沙發上的衣物捲好丟到椅子上。

Maggie的內衣被捲在幾條褲子裡面。  
感謝上天Alex對她公寓裡的凌亂隨性毫不在意。

「你很緊張嗎？」  
Alex收拾儀器的手一停，用一副醫生的口吻解釋。  
「你的指數比正常人高了少許，但也不能說有甚麼大問題，很多人在測量前若剛好喝了酒、濃茶，或者沒睡好的話，也會導致這種情況……鑑於你…」

「…剛被電擊槍擊中過？」  
Maggie從沙發上挪開屁股，準備將大門打開迎接特工的離開。  
「…所以我的指數算是”正常”的反應？別試圖將我拐去醫院做各式各樣的檢查，Doc.」

「……我沒那打算。難道你信不過我作為醫生的專業判斷？」  
Alex反問。

「我沒打算質疑你，Alex.」  
Maggie見Alex停在離門口有一段距離的客廳中央，便改為走到廚房裡拿出了瓶啤酒，徒手開了瓶蓋。  
「Thanks.」

瓶蓋飛離了她的手指，跌至地上發出清脆的迴響。  
「雖然我要開車的話……是不應該喝酒。」  
Alex有些猶豫不決。  
在幾次酒吧的hang out後，Maggie已經掌握到特工嚐酒如命的致命要點。  
「But...只要一小口，謝謝。」  
啤酒瓶還沒接到手上，Alex便想彎下腰執起地上的瓶蓋。  
「我來就好。」  
Maggie將瓶塞到Alex手裡，便從容地蹲下撿起蓋子。  
可能是彎腰得太快，她的馬尾打到了自己臉上。  
挺痛的。

Maggie快速直起身子，連送客的詞辭的準備好了。  
「……See you around, Dan---」

眼前的天旋地轉令Maggie舌頭打結了。  
她鞋子在地板上打滑了一下，險些與地板親密接觸。

但她沒有。  
Maggie落進了一個軟軟的懷抱之中。

鼻尖感覺到對方身上紫色上衣布料的軟稔，Maggie不自覺吸索著鼻子，不意外地聞到了特工身上很好聞的氣味。

不是香水，也不是醫院的藥水汽味。  
有點像麥芽糖的甜甜味道？

「Maggie?!」  
聽得出來聲帶略緊，Alex的聲音在自己頭頂上響起。

Maggie站穩了身子，感覺暈眩感散去後，心神終於回歸本體。  
她仰著頭，鼻尖險些擦到Alex的下巴。

Alex正環抱著她，雙臂緊緊扶在自己背脊上，特工出色的反射神經及時避免了警探直直跌到地上的尷尬。

對方的體溫隔著皮衣傳來，但理智告訴Maggie，她必須鬆開這尷尬得有些享受的擁抱。

「I am fine.」  
Maggie雙手抓住Alex的肩，緩緩往後退。  
Alex舒出了一口氣，鬆開了雙手。  
「You scary hell out of me.」

Maggie緩緩深呼吸，不動聲色的調整著過快的心跳。  
但沒躲得過Dr Danvers的觀察。

「你看上去臉色有些蒼白。」  
Alex用擔憂的語氣說著，雖然兩人已拉開了距離，但Maggie仍為著這近距離而心生不安。

她該遠離這位該死的散發出迷人的荷爾蒙的特工。  
補充，直女特工。

倏地，Alex伸手摸向Maggie的脖項。  
Maggie猶豫自己該不該閃避，但她肩膀只動了一下，最終那隻纖細的手指落在了自己的大動脈。

戰慄的觸電感她肌肉彈跳了一下。  
Maggie向後退後了一步。

「怎麼了？」  
Alex沒意識到她正被Maggie＂拒絕＂。  
直女們通常都遲鈍得十分可愛。

「呃……靜電，電到了我。」Maggie飛快地尋找著合理的解釋。

某程度上來說，她也沒有撒謊。  
只不過，那股＂靜電＂並不是物理上的，而是透過Alex指尖……帶給自己心理上的觸電感。

這也許就是……Electricity?  
Alex飛快地微笑了一下，舉起酒瓶吸啜飲了一小口。  
「噢，你口味不賴，是德國的黑啤……」

電子呼響聲在寂靜的公寓裡響起，Alex收回對啤酒和Maggie的讚嘆，從腰間抽出電話，閱著上面的指示－－－Deo的duty call, obviously.

在她們下班後，在空餘時間的hang out裡，Maggie已經有好幾次聽到這種特殊的電子呼響。  
不同於Maggie，秘密機構似乎從不休假，Maggie不禁為此覺得可憐－－倒不是Maggie有多喜歡放假，她本人就是名工作狂。（耳邊又好像要迴響起女友的抱怨，唉！）但她猜這種保密到連FBI都不知道他們存在的機構，其員工福利和各項保險補貼肯定極為優厚，一想到警局裡那些廉價的咖啡粉和角落裡販賣著不便宜的能量棒，Maggie突然起了想要跳糟的心思。

整天都能跟炫酷又危險的外星罪犯打交道，單是這點Alex就完勝Maggie。

「抱歉，我得先走了……」Alex將酒瓶遞出，又收回，那兩道好看的劍眉猶豫地皺到眉心，Maggie差點笑了出來。

她喜歡看Alex這種不知所措的可愛表情。

「你可以放下，我不會偷喝的，畢竟我沒某些人這麼……喜歡研究酒精。」  
Maggie接過酒瓶，對特工燦然一笑。

噢，瞧！她又盯著自己臉上的酒渦看了。

「感謝你今天救了我，Danvers.」  
Maggie領著Alex走到門口。  
「See you tomorrow morning.」

「The pleasure are all mine, Sawyer.」  
Alex點頭淺笑，然後消失在Maggie公寓大門之後。

大門關上後，Maggie重新拿起了那枝德國黑啤。

管它呢。  
Maggie在早已印上特工唇紋的瓶口上來了一口，啤酒的焦香麥芽味道湧進了她的嘴腔。

也許還帶著那位特工嘴唇上的甜甜味道。


	3. No.2 Electricity（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detectives’ Romantic Journal－No.2 Electricity  
> 警探們的戀愛日志
> 
> CP：Sanvers  
> 性質：主題系列  
> 長度：短篇  
> 分級：General  
> 背景：穿插在Supergirl正劇第二季第四集MAGGIE被電擊暈倒，以及第八集被真Henshaw槍傷兩段回憶之中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是在自己文章裡出場的Dr.F：  
> 終於寫到了療傷和穿衣play了我好高興。  
> 嘿嘿。話說從鏡頭裡瞄到警探在藍色無菌布下有黑色吊帶呢。  
> 嗯哼，我就不信正劇裡姐姐看到被帶到Deo療傷的警探的時候沒嚇到花容失色。

Detectives’ Romantic Journal：No.2 Electricity（下）  
警探們的戀愛日志：編號二 花火（下）

「Maggie！」

在Maggie的NCPD警探生涯裡並不是沒受過幾次傷－－她甚至被子彈擊中過，但她得承認，被一個半機械人電子眼球裡所發出的幽藍鐳射線擊中，這倒是次新鮮體驗。

肩下的傷口像被燒焊槍狠狠劃過，火辣辣的痛。  
溫熱的液體噴發而出，肩上一股暖意。

在沒能忍住劇痛而倒地後，她聽見了那位身穿紅藍制服的超級英雄大驚著呼喊她的名字，趕到她身邊察看。

Maggie心頭一暖，雖然只是籍著跟Alex辦案而跟這位納市超級英雄有過幾面之緣，但對方竟如此著緊自己，令她有些受寵若驚。

尤其氪星人竟喊對了自己的名字。不過以對方跟Deo首席特工的友好合作關係，Supergirl應該私下被告知過警探的名字。鑑於Alex在辦案時、面對Supergirl時，只以一貫的＂Sawyer＂來稱呼她。

習慣將所有人類的性命置於自身前，Supergirl緊張地檢查著祭鎖骨下方的傷口。Maggie撐起一副根本沒將這種小傷放在眼裡的臉孔，朝這位完全棄疑犯於不顧的Supergirl喊道。  
「Just…get the bastard!」

可惜的是，Maggie帶來的機動小隊已經於L-Corp大堂裡四處搜索完畢。  
「He’s gone!」

「我們得儘快送你去Deo總部，天知道那機械瘋子用甚麼擊中了你……」  
Supergirl毫不費力地、在Maggie還沒來得及抗議前，就將她公主抱了起來。  
「Wait－－I can－－」

迎臉而來的風速令Maggie不得不閉起嘴巴，Supergirl已經抱著她躍到高空裡飛翔。  
Maggie很懷疑Supergirl和Alex這種說一不二的辦案風格是傳承自哪裡的……

都對她異常的…緊張和關心？  
打住，Maggie雖然Date過不少外星女孩，但氪星人絕對不在她的約會對像列表之中！  
即使她已經被甩了好一段日子，都不代表空窗期的她，會傻得敢選超級英雄來約會。

至於那位勇敢向她表白並出櫃的……秘密特工…

Supergirl攏著自己的手臂收緊了些，令她肩下傳來鑽心的疼，不過－－Maggie很高興能被痛楚轉移注意力，不用再去煩惱於她和特工之間的情感問題。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

這是Maggie第二次因受傷而有幸參觀這處秘密總部－Deo（超查局）。

「God! What’s happen?!」  
雖然失血不算多，但一路被人抱著以高速馳騁的感覺，仍令Maggie覺得頭暈眼花，她乾脆繼續緊閉雙眼－－從Supergirl懷裡被轉移到一張軟塌塌的擔架床的時候。

這也有可能是因為她降落地面上時，聽到的第一把聲音是Alex Danvers.  
Maggie在猜，這位特工有沒向Supergirl提起過對她的特別感情？  
不然為甚麼Supergirl會第一時間將她扔到了Alex的面前，而不是DEO裡的其他醫生？

「Maggie！Mag…」  
睜開眼後，Maggie被映入眼簾的那張臉嚇了一跳，內心沉到了谷底。  
Alex幾乎是眼框含著淚俯身看著她，穿著緊身衣的特工咬著唇，使勁繃起一張嚴肅又沉重的臉。

「I am fine.」Maggie連忙軟聲安慰，「我很好，只是小傷－－多虧Supergirl，及時將我送來，但那個帶著機械面罩的怪人逃跑了，順便問一句－－他是誰？。」

「那是真的Hank Henshaw.」Supergirl跟隨著Alex，一直推著擔架床進入了Deo的治療室。「放心，Alex，她沒事－－我得走了，我聽到Eliza和J'Onn找我。」  
Supergirl匆匆給了Alex一個擁抱便閃身離開了。

擔架床被安放治療室裡，床被調高了角度，Maggie躺坐在上面，感覺到上方刺眼的無影燈照射著自己，睜不開眼。

Alex和另外一位身穿醫生袍的長髮女特工合力將她身上的避彈衣脫下，這動作惹得Maggie身上傷口又是一陣痛楚，她並沒呼痛，但她扭曲的表情顯然被特工所為意到。  
「抱歉，忍著。」

Maggie身上只穿著一件灰色上衣，而傷口剛好位於避彈衣之上、鎖骨之下。不過Maggie很懷疑就算擊中了避彈衣，她身體仍然很有可能會被劃開一道口子。  
「Dr Fish, 拿去化驗，我要知道是甚麼造成這道傷口。」  
Alex迅速進入醫生狀態，用棉簽在Maggie的傷口上蘸了一下，交給了Dr Fish。  
Alex－－Dr Danvers熟練地拿起剪刀。

「等一下！這是我最好的幾件T恤之一！」  
Maggie嚇得差點在擔架床上坐起身，但Alex已經眼疾手快地剪開她整件上衣。  
「很抱歉你要跟你的T恤說再見了。」  
正將棉簽放進試管裡的Dr Fish，還裝作不經意地瞄了一眼Maggie身上的黑色胸衣才急步離開。

Hey, 我可沒打算給你看的好嘛……就算要被吃豆腐，也只能輪到Dr Danvers。  
Maggie看著那位醫生的背影遠離，無奈嘆氣。

「傷口不深，出血量小，需要縫針，我現在替你局部麻醉。」  
Alex邊簡潔地交代，邊抽出麻醉針，朝Maggie手臂注射。

她好像完全沒留意到自己……正處於半裸狀態？  
無論是手臂上的二頭肌、刻意鍛練過的小腹肌，還是那雙美妙的峰巒線條，全部都沒吸引到這位特工的目光？

Maggie開始檢討自己的健身計劃了。

「Awww…」  
針突然刺穿她的皮膚，尖疼感尚且在她承受的范圍之內。  
「Danvers, Deo有任何賠償傷者損毀衣服的政策嗎？」

Maggie仍扭著眉忍痛，卻開著玩笑，想這位特工舒緩一下心情。  
Alex夾緊的眉心都已經可以殺死一隻蚊子了。  
「沒有，要令你失望了。」  
瞧著Maggie臉上露出苦笑，Alex吁出了一口氣。  
「待會兒縫針，你可能還是會覺得有點酸麻。」

「我有點冷，Alex。」  
Maggie眨著眼睛，直呼特工的名字，同時發誓，這句通常用在調情上的台詞，此刻說出來並不是為了得到誰的擁抱。

這下子，Alex放下針筒，終於留意到，眼前躺在病床上的警探上身，只穿著一件黑色蕾絲胸衣。

「Victoria secret？」特工挑眉。  
「Good eye.」Maggie忍不住嘴角上翹。  
她忍住了想問Alex現在身上所穿胸衣的牌子的愚蠢問題。  
「當心，你這件我可能賠不起，但你這件灰色上衣…要我自掏腰包再買一件新的給你，倒是可以的……畢竟是我親自剪破的。」

藍色的無菌布輕柔地覆在她上身，總算遮去了Maggie那為數不多的羞恥感。  
「你會賠給我？」Maggie瞪大眼，有點不敢相信。「你要……跟我去一起購物、呃，買衣服嗎？」

Alex笑出了聲。「難道你想等到明年感恩節大減價的時候？」

藍色柔軟枕頭塞到她頭後方，Maggie內心對Alex的細心大呼驚喜。  
因為這張病床實在不怎麼好躺。

「好，我會將這個預約寫進我的值日表裡。」Maggie笑出了酒渦。

戴著醫用手套的手指仔細地拂過她的耳際，將Maggie的髮絲撥到耳後。  
生理鹽水被擠到傷口上，Alex開始清洗傷口的程序，但得益於麻醉藥生效，Maggie幾乎感覺不到甚麼。

「會疼嗎？」  
「不。」  
Maggie屏著呼吸，近距離看著Alex低著頭，貼近自己的右肩。  
對方髮絲上有股若有似無的香味，突然飄進了自己的鼻腔。

再仔細往下看，是Alex那微捲的髮絲、那挺尖可愛的鼻尖、淡粉紅色的嘴唇……這張並未施以粉黛的臉，卻莫名對警探有股吸引力，令她轉悠不開眼珠子。

「你是怎樣被擊中的？」  
染血的紗布覆料被挪開，血跡被輕輕擦乾了。  
跟一般專業的外科醫生無疑，Alex開始用持針鉗引著縫合針線，為她縫針，

「……那位張臉被鋼鐵面罩覆蓋的怪人…」  
「Henshaw.」  
「對的…我們收到L-corp的自動報警系統，顯示該處有非法持械闖入事件…」  
「你們先到了現場，Supergirl呢？」  
「不，我們去到的時候，Supergirl已經在跟那位機械人打斗了。」

縫線的動作頓了一下，復以繼續。  
麻醉的效果似乎並不長久，酸麻感依然一點一滴地攀上了Maggie的神經線。  
她繼續講述，分散注意力。  
「…我們開槍攻擊，但那男人絲毫未被子彈擊傷，就跟有金鐵不壞之身的Supergirl似的。  
突然，空中出現一團…像變異的星雲漩渦，吸引了我們全部人的注意力。那個正掐著Supergirl在地上的男人鬆開了手。」

「他掐住了…K…Supergirl？」  
Maggie奇怪於Alex的口誤。  
「對，然後Supergirl趁機攻擊他，他見形勢不秒，就暗算了我…」  
Alex舒了一口氣。  
「只要你和她都沒事，那就好了。」

我和她……？  
我和Supergirl，在這位特工心目裡，是處於差不多的……同等地位？

Maggie來不及思考其中的差別，Alex便用＂她向母親出櫃＂這件事徹徹底底地拿走了Maggie的全部注意力。

然後，Alex向自己表示了謝意。  
該死的…Maggie忍不住溫柔深情地看著這位勇敢承認自己情感的特工。

對方似乎翻開篇章了……就算Alex在為自己治療的過程裡柔情無限，但也只僅限於此了。

她們仍然是朋友的關係。  
而Maggie內心仍很不願承認，即使她覺得她和Alex之間有火花，但……  
沒錯，Maggie仍然要跟特工保持該死的朋友關係。

這無論對誰…都是最好的安排。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

麻醉藥散退後，Maggie又被強制打了破傷風針，才獲准離開。  
但她仍然處於特工的監督之下。  
Alex熟門熟路地開著車抵達Maggie公寓樓下，按著上次的路徑，將Maggie穩妥地送回公寓之中。

Alex停在門口，等待著告別。  
Maggie卻將大門打開，肩上披著的外套－－特工借用的皮衣，差點滑了下來。  
她裡面仍是只穿著胸衣呢。

「我想……你不介意幫我穿一下衣服？鑑於…」Maggie脫下皮衣，順手遞給對面有點愣住的Alex。「我現在手不太方便。」

「忍住…」  
純白色的睡衣緩緩套進手臂裡，衣料擦過了鎖骨下的薄薄紗帶，Maggie手指緊抓著床單。  
「嗯啊…疼…」  
Maggie並不是有意要發出容易令人誤會的聲音的。  
特工臉上紅暈更為明顯，Maggie心虛地近距離看著滿頭大汗的特工。  
「抱歉，放輕鬆…」  
Alex不好意思地微笑，溫柔地鬆開了她的手，拯救了那張險要被撕破的床單。

在特工的協助下，她兩隻手臂終於套進了衣袖裡，只剩下那排鈕扣。  
幸好Maggie找到這種襯衫型的睡衣來穿，要不然要將頭塞進衣服後才將手穿進衣袖，這個穿衣過程將會更痛苦一萬倍。

「謝了，我…」  
「我來。」  
Alex主動一個接一個地…幫Maggie扣好了所有鈕扣。

在劃到Maggie的胸前高聳時，Maggie注意到醫生那縫針很是靈活的手指，突然變得遲鈍，連著扣了三下都沒扣好鈕。

Alex臉上紅暈更為明顯了。  
「好了…」Alex幫往床上仰著的Maggie調整好枕頭的高度。「這種縫線是可吸收線，所以你不需要再去醫院拆線，但記得要一天三次進行消毒和清洗……」

「Alex，謝謝你。」  
Maggie枕著枕頭，感覺倦意快速召喚著她。  
「真的…我…」  
但她仍然想作最後的努力。

Maggie完好的左臂輕輕抬起，手指欲勾上對方的衣擺。

「你好好休息。」  
特工沒瞧見Maggie的掙扎，她只是輕輕微笑，然後轉身帶上了門。  
伴隨著深深的嘆息，Maggie進入了夢鄉。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

Maggie得要說，生死關頭的經歷，鼓勵了她帶著披薩和啤酒敲響了Danvers家的大門。  
在某種程度上，她還得感謝那位暗算她的機械人罪犯。

劉海被夾至髮際上、再加上一條顯露出誘人臀部線條的可愛睡褲－－Alex Danvers用她完美的火辣和可愛征服了NCPD的Detective Sawyer.

She kisses her, like she wants it long time ago even before she notices it   
And, this hottest agent in the world just kisses her back.

「Hey...你怎麼發起呆來了？」  
Maggie的嘴唇感覺到對方呼出的溫熱氣息。  
Alex額頭抵著自己，輕聲問著，生怕會將眼前得來不易的愛人嚇走。  
「I just…I am so lucky to have you...being my girlfriend.」  
Maggie下意識回答。  
「I haven’t ask you yet.」Alex發出了好聽的笑聲，Maggie覺得怎麼樣都聽不厭。  
「Then will you? Be my girlfriend?」Maggie緩緩踏前幾步，將Alex逼到略帶涼意的牆上。  
但憑Maggie手指上的觸感，對方的幼膩脖項很是滾燙。  
「I can feel the spark...between us. Right?」

Alex咬著唇，Maggie很肯定，她無法抗拒自己的邀請。  
「The spark? Coming from where?」  
「The electricity from your eyes…fingers…spirit, I guess.」  
Maggie邊說，手指邊徐徐游走在Alex的腰枝、手臂到掌心。  
「As you know, they keep hitting my heart.」  
「You say the sweetest thing in the World, Maggie.」

Alex再一次主動吻上她，幼滑的唇舌滑過Maggie的，戀愛的香甜氣味深深滲進她們彼此的味蕾，直到兩人喘息不止地分開。

「YES, I DO.」  
再也禁不住燦然一笑的特工，終於給出了答案。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本人英語渣,英語台詞若有錯漏煩請指正,不勝感激！！


	4. No.3 The Bed sheet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警探們的戀愛日志  
> CP：Sanvers  
> 性質：主題系列  
> 長度：短篇  
> 分級：Teenager  
> 背景：穿插在Supergirl正劇第二季第十一集後，去不成演唱會後Alex要如何補償女朋友。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是沒能忍住用了這麼污的標題的Dr.F：  
> 恭喜晨晨再次作為Maggie的姬友而登場！！登登登登！  
> 本來沒打算寫得很污的……呃，期望別又被鎖吧。  
> 其實我另外三個腦洞都好像有點污……（不我不污我很純潔！！）  
> 希望各位客倌喜歡這篇。  
> 預告：再動筆寫下篇腦洞的話，其實會帶入supercorp.

Detectives’ Romantic Journal：No. 3 The Bed sheet  
警探們的戀愛日志：編號三　誰毀了我家的床單

棉質睡衣的布料在她指尖上輕輕揉捏，意識到她正在扯著自己的睡衣下擺，Maggie將牛奶壺放下，回頭朝她一笑。

「Alex？」

Maggie將那杯剛熱好的牛奶遞了給她，溫暖的雙手覆蓋在Alex雙掌之上。

 

「Sorry, where are we?」Alex用微笑來化解剛才的走神。

「我說，這麼晚了，我還以為你去完Kara家慶祝生日後就回家休息了。」

 

沒錯，在用數小時解決了Deo裡兩隻變形白色火星人，Deo首席特工Alex又捧著Cup cake上了小氪星人的公寓，希望補救這個她十多年來從沒缺席過的＂Earth birthday”，然後，正開車沿路駛回公寓的她，一個轉念，便來到了她那善解人意的女朋友公寓裡。

 

臨時決定改道上了Maggie公寓這決定很值得，因為Alex收獲了一隻一臉迷糊、睡眼惺忪的可愛女朋友。

 

「抱歉將你吵醒。」

「Someone was quite crazy last night, so I wanted to go to bed early tonight.」淺笑的酒渦令Alex有想扔掉牛奶深吻Maggie的衝動。「怎樣，Kara沒有對你生氣了？」

「我有個善解人意的妹妹。」

「SUPER-sister, right.」Maggie加重了語氣。

「So do you.」Alex淺呷了一口牛奶，將礙事的杯子放到桌上。「我很抱歉不能跟你一起看今晚的Barenaked Ladies，我知道你花了很多心思，甚至弄到了VIP...」

「你已經在電話裡道過歉了。」Maggie眨眨眼，「但我不介意再來個apologize kiss.」

 

Alex低頭給了Maggie一個深吻，Maggie被她的強勢逼得往後退了幾步，直到挨了在廚櫃料理桌之上。她用舌尖輕輕掃過Maggie的貝齒，惹得對方身子輕顫抖著，Maggie一手撐在桌上，另一手輕輕捏按著Alex的肩膀，掃到她的背上。

 

直到唇舌分開，警探急不迫待地讚嘆了一聲。

「Wow...你給Kara買的蛋糕是檸檬味的？」

「你也換了一種新口味的牙膏？」

「不，那是你上次用剩放在這裡的牙膏。」

 

Alex努力憋著笑，將Maggie輕擁進懷裡，下巴抵著她的髮際，一邊將她紊亂的髮絲輕輕撫平，一縷髮絲輕輕被挽到了耳後。

 

「So....you want to stay? It’s late.」Maggie的聲音被悶在了懷裡，從被窩裡被叫醒起來開門的過程中，她甚至連眼睛都沒能完全睜開。向Alex撒著嬌的她，現在聲音軟軟的，跟平日硬朗的警探作風完全不一樣。

 

Alex鬆開懷抱，低下頭來，決心今晚要好好補償錯過演唱會的女友。「既然我的牙膏和牙刷還在這裡，我想沒甚麼不可以的。」Alex將Maggie的手握在掌心裡，輕輕探進自己灰衣衣擺下方。「除了apologize kiss，只要你想要，我都可以補償給你。」

 

「Hmm...how generous.」Maggie忍不住笑了起來，她掙脫了Alex的操控，探進Alex衣擺下的手更為深入，觸上那片灸熱肌膚。她另一隻手緩緩摸向Alex的緊身褲，感受著幼滑如絲的布料質感。「You mean, you are bribing me with your body now? Secret Agent?」

 

語畢，警探輕踮著腳，輕噬咬著Alex的雪白頸項，Alex只覺得脖上動脈突突地跳動著，心率驟然的加快令她頭暈轉向。被對方舌尖挑動著分佈在鎖骨、乃至耳後的各處敏感神經的時候，Alex已被Maggie急促的步伐帶上，從廚房裡一路跌撞至卧室的凌亂被鋪上。

 

「Here? 」Maggie突然猶豫了一下，從Alex身上撐起身，垂下的髮絲滑過了Alex的臉頰。「What? You got a better place?」Alex上衣已被Maggie掀起了一大半，露出了裡面更致命的誘惑和高聳。「我今早才換了床單，babe...」口上雖然這麼說著，但Maggie仍然熟練地扯下Alex身上多餘的障礙物，滾燙的吻落在了腹肌之上，食指指腹蠱惑地轉悠在肚臍處，然後滑到了胯骨上輕薄的褲料。

 

「那明天再換…一套……」Alex躺在被鋪上，她被全身酸麻刺激著，無力去顧念著Maggie到底說了些甚麼，她輕撐起身，伸手探向那套軟滑的睡衣，觸之所及皆是對方緊實的肌肉，直到攀上了那雙峰巒。

 

很快，Maggie身子愈退愈下，對方出其不意的熱吻落在褲料之下的濕潤，Alex劇烈地抖震了一下，反射性地合攏著雙膝，而對方並沒退卻。濕氣在蔓延，笑意在她腿間響起，壞心眼的警探抬起頭。「Don’t murder me with your legs, babe.」Maggie很快更換了進攻的方式。她像豎琴演奏者，那雙蜜糖色的指尖輕撥撩弦著脆弱的弦線。電流猛然湧上Alex的大腦裡，然後通體流竄，連強壯的股四头肌都不禁抖動著。

 

恥人濕漉水聲終於被Alex嘴裡蹦出的細碎呼喊所遮蓋，Maggie的名字一次又一次縈繞在嘴間。不知不覺，愛人的吻又重新落到那被褪上肩膀的衣擺下，涼涼的帶著濕意的唇輕柔地壓過了胸腹，嘴唇將那嫣紅的一點刮得令人心猿意馬。

 

「No...」

猛然而至的刺激令感官失控，暖流像按摩噴泉裡的熱浪，流淌於她腿間。「Babe...Alex...」寡言的Maggie從她身上抬起頭來，嘴角間的晶瑩就像那雙飽含赤裸欲望的眼神一樣閃亮。「IT’S LIKE A WATERFALL.」

 

「S…Shut up.」顫麻感仍未消退，乾涸的嘴唇十分令她口渴，於是Alex奮力一扯，將可惡的Maggie拉到令人沉醉的吻裡。空下來的手像羽毛一直在騷擾著她臉頰側，直到對方摸索到耳珠。Maggie像位稱職的技師，在耳垂和Alex的身下處微微打圈。

 

「God it’s so.....」Alex猛然鬆開了吻，忍不住半埋怨半喊出真實的評語，她儘量不使用過份粗俗的詞匯。「……it’s so fast, so...」她將所有語言猛然吞下去，多重的刺激和驟然撲來的漲潮令她暫時失語。

 

「I got the super speed too, Danves.」

像跳台上的選手般完美入水，深入那片水池，水花四濺。Maggie並沒著急鬆開手，她手腕仍然被Alex夾得緊緊，她傾耳聆聽著愛人的急促呼吸。

 

「You taste so good, baby.」

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

倦極而睡的Alex被一陣吵耳的隆隆聲吵醒，因為睜眼那刻馬上就看到了Maggie仍坐在床上，她才沒伸手去夠放在床邊的配槍。

 

「What are you doing?」Alex的睡意被驅散，她爬起身越過Maggie的肩，看到她正拿著噪音制造者，一個電風筒，吹著那一大片被弄得變成深灰色的床單。

 

「Oh, sorry, 我以為你睡得很沉。」Maggie將風筒的檔位調低，調低的分貝終於令Alex覺得耳朵聽著沒這麼難受。「抱歉，再過幾分鐘就好了。」

 

「No.」Alex奪走風筒將它關掉，她從後將Maggie抱住，將不聽話的女朋友拉回床上躺著。「現在是半夜兩點，我不想因為你擾人清夢而要將你逮捕。」

 

「不，你對我才沒逮捕權呢。」執著的Maggie再次掙脫，俯下身執起風筒，繼續她的任務－－－自己弄濕的床單，困著也要把它吹乾。「這裡隔音很好。」轟轟聲再次響徹卧室。

 

不得不承認，有時候她女朋友真的執著得像氪星人對鍋貼的愛，Alex嘆了一口氣。

「上星期我在這裡坐升降機下樓上班，住在你隔壁的那對老夫婦瞪了我很久！」

「Alex，乖，你看，這裡已經不再濕了，還差一點點……」

「Oh my god, Maggie Sawyer, 你為甚麼不換一張新的床單算了？」

「我家只有兩套床單，Alex，我上次就說了，我們該將浴巾墊在底下再開始的……」

「所以你現在是在怪我？是誰令我將床單弄這樣的？」

「你說過這是補償，不是嗎，你今晚是我的, Danvers, 不許食言。」

 

辯論失敗的特工氣鼓鼓地倒回枕頭之上。

「明天的甜品自助餐取消了。」

「Oh...」Maggie愉快地拖長了聲音，「你不會的, babe.」

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

「我只是為了補償昨晚去不到演唱會才來的。」

「嗯…嗯啊。」

「還有這裡的預訂得來不易，你曉得的，候補名單裡還要再等上半個月。」

「Hmmm...」

「除了Tiramisu這裡還有別的甜品，Maggie Sawyer!」

Alex終於忍無可忍地將警探眼前第六份提拉米蘇拿走，一直醉心在甜品裡的Maggie終於抬起頭。

Maggie嘴裡含著小匙，見Alex將她的甜品拿走，便扁著嘴看往她，眼裡都是乞憐。

「可是……這個是甜品自助餐，不是我想吃多少就能吃多少嗎？」

對方成功地用她的軟萌征服了Alex。

「………」Alex翻了一個白眼，終究還是將那碟甜品推回女友面前，「我真不能理解為甚麼你可以拿提拉米蘇當飯吃。」

「因為我喜歡咖啡和酒，而提拉米蘇裡兩樣都有。」

 

Alex開始懷疑在Maggie內心，自己和提拉米蘇的喜愛度是不是不相上下。

「幸好Kara臨時改變主意不來，不然我想這家店今天連晚市都做不下去。」

她手擱在舒適溫軟的梳化背上，看著櫥窗外的洋灑陽光。這是個愜意周未，並沒有白色火星人，亦沒有Cadmus的消滅外星人陰謀。

 

只有她和那嚐吃甜品的女朋友。

「我想Kara更需要的是鍋貼主題自助餐吧。」Maggie吃完後，用手背抹抹嘴。「對了，你沒提前告訴我Kara昨天生日，你說我是不是該買點甚麼給你妹妹？」

看似大咧咧的警探細心地詢問，但Alex只顧著皺眉嫌棄，她拿起抹紙細心地擦著Maggie嘴角上咖啡色的奶油漬。抹紙放下後，Maggie勾著大大的笑容。「不如再買一套小熊睡衣給她？」

 

「你不用像寵孩子一般縱容我妹妹。」

「對對對，那是你的工作, Danvers.」

「……若你多接受Kara Danvers的幾個匿名採訪，我相信她會很感激你。」

「Always a pleasure to help a Danvers.」

Maggie手臂支在桌上撐著下巴，欣賞著坐在窗邊的Alex。

「……What?」Alex不好意思地別開臉，假裝沒看到對方盯著她。

「You look so gorgeous today.」

Alex不習慣在大庭廣眾下被女朋友調戲，她無意識地做著跟Maggie一樣的姿勢，將手掌托在臉上，掩飾飄起的紅暈。

「不，昨晚被你用電風筒吵醒，我眼袋都出來了。」

「眼袋？」Maggie憋著笑意，裝出一副疑惑臉，湊向了Alex。「甚麼？」

Maggie傾著身，隔著桌將Alex拉到她臉前，「眼袋在哪裡，我看看……？」

她飛快地啄上Alex的唇，將嘴裡那尚未完全化開的甜意傾注進去。

 

意猶未盡的唇輕輕叩著對方下唇，不捨地退開，這時候Alex還輕閉著眼，陶醉在Maggie這突襲之吻。

 

「Is that so sweet?」

Alex這才睜眼看往得意的Maggie，她羞憤地掙脫開那隻托著她下巴的手。

「Cheater.」Alex顧不得臉上的火辣，草草重新落座，「Next weekend, not your place anymore.」

「ohhh....ya, I don’t believe in you.」

Maggie聳著肩將空掉的甜品杯挪開，準備下一輪的覓食。

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

「I’ve no idea that you are still keeping your uniform.」

再一次被對方純良的無辜笑容”誘騙”，Alex上了Maggie的公寓後，這次竟無處可逃地被逼入了衛生間。

 

對方用的居然還是假裝失手將水杯倒在她身上的拙劣招數。

而Alex相信了，天真地準備進去衛生間洗澡。

 

衣服脫了一大半，根本就沒上鎖的門被打開，穿著NCPD巡警制服的Maggie掛著入戲的酷酷表情，迅速地將Alex雙手鎖在背上，用手背輕拂著她裸露的後腰。

「站好，女士，我要開始搜身了。」

「Officer，我身上並沒武器……」認命的Alex順從地轉過身來，任由Maggie將她身上其餘的小布料脫下。「You are a weapon to me, Alex, I am always surrender in front of you.」嘴上說著動聽的情話，但Alex仍然被Maggie抵在牆上，冰凍的瓷磚貼在後背上，令她起了雞皮疙瘩，興奮的眩暈感隨著對方進攻著她每寸肌膚而升起。

 

聽到Alex在耳邊輕喘著氣，Maggie半帶撫慰地開口。「Easy....」然後將Alex推進淋浴間裡，衣物在糾纏間堪堪脫下，熱水隨著血液的奔騰沖刷著她們緊緊交纏的身體。「Careful...the floor is slippery...」在節奏性的沖擊中，Alex幾乎是借著Maggie的手半靠在滾燙的牆上。

 

「It’s more slippery, inside you...」Maggie輕笑著，將Alex臉上的水珠輕輕吻去。「以後我們就可以減少洗床單的次數了，不是嗎？」

 

「但我覺得站著比較累……」Alex輕喘著埋怨，熱霧令她眼睛濕潤著，快要看不清Maggie眼裡的笑意。「別騙人了, Alex, 上次是誰將我抬上你們家的料理桌的？嗯？還害我遲到？」

 

緊接而來的快感像報復一樣，令Alex不得不緊閉起嘴巴，停止抱怨，同時免得將抑制不住的呼喊漏出口。

 

看來，為了避免以後被騙進衛生間裡折磨，Alex要想辦法給她女朋友多買幾套備用床單了。

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

周一早晨的NCPD鑑證科仍舊空空蕩蕩，並不是警官們偷懶遲到，而是發現兇案的高峰期通常發生在周一早上，害他們往往還沒抵達警局上班前，就已經在睡夢中被召喚電話叫醒，趕赴兇案現場。

 

悠閒的Detective Zhang拎著剛泡好的咖啡進來，手上還捧著一個以黑色塑膠袋包好的包裹。她並不意外地在辦公室角落裡，看到了那位因陷入蜜運，而低頭盯著手機傻笑的Maggie Sawyer.

 

「Morning Maggie.」

「Hey Anny.」

對方連頭都沒抬，接著又在電話上按按敲敲。

「你用少一分鐘來短信傳情會死嗎？考慮一下我這單身人士的感受, ok?」

被吸引了注意力的Maggie挑眉抬頭，一本正經。「我是在跟FBI探員研究案情。」

 

對，研究到床上去……哦，還有衛生間而已。

 

「鬼才會相信你。」Anny翻了一個白眼，將包裹丟到Maggie案上，這才將皮衣搭到座位上落座。「這是甚麼？」Maggie拿起被剪開一角的包裹。

「上面寫著你的名字，Maggie。」Anny吃吃地笑著，「你知道規矩的，安全檢查，下面收發室的人已經將郵件檢查完了。」

Maggie將厚厚塑料袋整個扯開，裡面是五套各自用塑料袋包裝好的床單四件套，全都是灰藍黑的冷色調風格，基本上Maggie已可猜到寄件者是誰了。

 

「你家的床單需要可真不小，Detective？」

坐在對面的Anny擠眉弄眼地嘲笑著。

「不會每晚都毀掉一張床單吧？」

 

「Shut up.」Maggie裝作惱羞成怒將桌上的紙團扔到她身上。「你這種每晚只能抱著你家的狗入睡的人不會明白的了。」

 

「我家的狗才不跟我睡一起…！」Anny反駁著，為了面子，決定不將狗狗竟被最近收養的流浪貓搶走的事情告知。這兩隻天天晚上歪膩的睡在一起，完全忽略掉她這主人的感受。「下次邀請我去你家的話，我絕對不會坐到你家的床上去！」

 

「放心，我沒打算邀請你進卧室，我不會做出令我女朋友誤會的舉動。」

Maggie低頭查看手機上的短訊，果不其然。

 

上面簡單傳來一個心形和拳頭的符號。

「Get your new sheets and don’t wake me up again.」

看到心形符號，Maggie樂得嘴角都快咧到嘴後。

 

看來下次要替Alex多買幾張新的沙發套了。

 

「拜托，Maggie，別大聲說出你的想法！我不想知道任何關於床單或沙發套的細節！」

「Sorry, Anny.」Maggie並不感到抱歉，對於意外地朗讀出她內心的想法。「Again, you really need a girlfriend.」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊


	5. No.4 My only pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detectives’ Romantic Journal－No.4 My only pillow  
> 警探們的戀愛日志
> 
> CP：Sanvers（主） & Supercorp（副）  
> 性質：主題系列  
> 長度：短篇  
> 分級：Teenager  
> 背景：穿插在Supergirl正劇第二季第十四集後，老爸跑路後Alex哭倒在Maggie懷裡。  
> 設定：Lena已經知道Kara是Supergirl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是匆忙寫完這篇的Dr.F：  
> 強行掩臉打擦邊球開車。  
> 希望各位……享受。

Detectives’ Romantic Journal：No.4 My only pillow  
警探們的戀愛日志：編號四　人形抱枕只屬於我

「It’s okay, babe.」Maggie心疼地輕掃著Alex的背脊，女友的小頭腦窩在她懷裡，令她心頭癢癢的的。Maggie從來都沒見過Alex在她面前抽泣。這位專業特工一向很擅長隱藏情緒，像情人節那次，Alex便用精湛的演技將Maggie騙倒，令她以為Alex跟自己一樣對情人節並不感興趣。

想到這裡，Maggie重重地嘆了一口氣，但又同時放下心頭大石。  
她的Alex，終於不再在她面前偽裝堅強，掩飾內心的的分崩離析。  
Maggie輕輕撫掃著Alex哭得不住顫抖的背，直到抽泣聲愈變愈小。  
那雙摟住Maggie的手愈來愈緊，似是要將Maggie緊緊擁住不再分開。

「Alex, I won’t go.」Maggie輕聲說，緩緩上移的手掌將Alex那攣曲的髮絲包在掌心裡。「I am not going anywhere.」

平伏了一下情緒，Alex言簡意賅地將所有在Deo發生裡的事情說了一次。  
「I don’t understand...他背叛了…」Alex的聲線又忍不住哽咽，「他為甚麼要背叛所有我愛的人…」  
「也許他是有苦衷，Alex，我雖然只跟你父親見過一次面，但你已經認識他大半輩子了，你最清楚他的為人，不是嗎？」

Maggie終於鬆開擁抱，感受著暖意的離開，令她的懷裡變得涼颼颼。在重新落座前，她輕輕地湊到Alex額上輕吻，仔細地端詳著Alex，眼紅紅的她跟一隻小白兔似的。  
非常可愛。  
「We will get through it, together.」  
說完，Maggie拿起緊緊牽著Alex的手，拭去她眼角上被自己衣服擦得差不多的淚痕。  
「Maggie....」Alex吸索著鼻子，「I feel awful, also because...no one trust him but me, not even Kara...」  
「No, she is his daughter too, she loves him as you do.」Maggie搖頭，「你只是需要跟Kara多聊。」  
「我這麼想是不是很……很自私，雖然我已經知道我信錯了我父親，但我仍然覺得Kara不相信他是…她判斷雖然是對的，但我就是覺得難受。」Alex磕磕絆絆地將真實的感受說出來。

「你應該試著將這番話說給Kara聽，而不是我。」Maggie一副＂早有預料＂的表情，在她又看到Alex那副既自責又悲傷的表情的時候。

Maggie又揉上對方的頭髮，像摸摸一隻做錯事的幼駒，看著Alex那輕輕抿成一根線的可愛嘴唇，她不由得想親上去，但這可不是一個好時候。於是她做了廿四孝女友該做的事情。Maggie繞過廚桌，打開冰箱拿出一塊冰墊。

「你知道嗎？任何發生在Danvers家裡的壞事，包括跟Supergirl本人有關的，你都是第一時間先怪責自己，為甚麼，Alex？你不需要將所有責任攬上身，這不是一個好的習慣。」  
冰墊輕柔地壓上Alex那順從地闔起的眼簾。

「我……我習慣了當大姐姐。」  
沁涼的冰墊壓在Alex哭得微腫的眼睛上，令她頭腦稍稍清醒。  
道理誰都明白，但Alex就是不能釋懷。  
她將冰墊拿下，又牽起Maggie的手。  
「我總是害怕對Kara提出要求，要知道她可是……」

「A Super Hero who has enough pressure on her shoulder?」  
「……一個孤兒。」Alex語塞了半天，「I love Kara, that’s why I couldn’t blame her...」  
Maggie在Alex掌心輕搔，打斷了女友的＂表白＂。  
「Tell her how you feel.」  
「……Ok, you are probably right.」Alex輕嘆出一口氣。「It’s a long fight. 我作夢都沒想過父親有一天還活著，還可以回到我們家裡，但轉眼他又……」  
「一步一步來，Alex。」Maggie將桌上的純威士忌酒瓶拿走，給Alex倒了一杯牛奶。「先從今晚的睡眠質量開始，喝掉，好好睡一覺，明天再繼續你的任務。」  
「這是冰的。」帶著仍未消散的鼻音，Alex輕聲抱怨。  
「很抱歉我沒熱力視線可以加熱牛奶。」Maggie再度拿起馬克杯，眨眨眼睛，「你得等一會兒了。」

在喝過了溫牛奶後，不情願地被Maggie推到床鋪上的Alex仍在小聲反駁。  
「我覺得威士忌更有助睡眠。」  
「今晚我說不是就不是。」Alex坐在床側，Maggie威脅地將她輕推得躺於床上，她的膝蓋攀上了床的邊緣，分跪在Alex腰兩側，顯得高居臨下。「拿好冰袋，把你的眼睛敷一下，我去把杯子給洗了。」

趁著Maggie洗杯子的空隙，瑟縮在床上，邊輕敷眼睛邊平伏情緒的Alex，突然覺得耳邊的杯碟碰撞聲音甚為悅耳，早已習慣獨居和單身的生活，她從來沒想過有一天，能這麼習慣有另外一個人闖進她的私人生活。

「嗨，小熊貓，睡著了？」  
耳邊響起的輕聲細語打斷了Alex的思考。  
冰墊放下，Maggie笑意盈盈地爬上了床，拉扯著Alex重新躺下。  
「我才不是。」Alex嘀咕著。Maggie攀上她的手臂，「你要穿著外套睡覺嗎？」  
Maggie像照料一個孩子般，幫她脫下了外套。  
「那你也要穿著這件格子襯衫睡嗎？」  
Alex意外地收獲了一個驚訝的眼神。  
「沒，我打算……你會想有私人空間。」  
Maggie本來想哄她睡覺後就離開。  
「是的，但你已經躺在了我的床上。」  
「這是個邀請嗎？」  
「你說呢……？」Alex手肘撐在枕頭上，看著坐在身旁的Maggie。「若你真想留下…」  
「你放心，我不會像你一樣毀掉床單。」  
Alex終於破涕為笑了，這令Maggie也終於寬下心來。  
「You’re smiling, finally.」  
「Thank you, Maggie.」  
「我保證不幹別的事情，我只想抱著你，讓你快些入睡。」  
對方輕揚著眉，Maggie將這回答視為默認，便將襯衫和褲子脫下，鑽進被子裡，用雙臂將女朋友緊緊包裹著。「I love hugging you to sleep.」

「我小時候也喜歡這樣抱著Kara睡覺, well, 準確是說，是她先鑽進我被窩裡的。」  
「啊………」Maggie問，「為甚麼？」  
「她需要我。」Alex邊回憶邊輕笑，「她不敢說自己睡不著是因為做了惡夢，只一味地說－＂Alex你身上香香的＂，所以她喜歡抱著我睡覺。」  
Maggie掩飾著內心的吃味，低下頭，湊到她胸上輕輕嗅著。  
「哪裡香了，我來聞聞……」

「Hey, 是誰說只想抱我睡，不幹別的事情的？」  
Maggie輕笑著摸挲上Alex的臉頰，很高興在那雙深棕色眼眸裡又看到了神采。  
「Easy, sorry, please keep going.」  
「那時候我體會到，原來被需要、被依賴的感覺這麼好。」Alex將Maggie不安份的手掌攏在手心裡，放到枕頭上。「尤其對方還是……你曉我的，超人的堂姊。除了有些時候Kara可以將我摟得窒息這點，Kara的其他…都很完美，作為一個才十多歲的小外星人。」  
「wow, 那你應該是這世界上，最富有擁抱氪星人經驗的人類了？」Maggie挑眉，「我猜想她抱起來的感覺是……」  
「很軟很舒服，也挺燙的，冬天的時候。」  
「……」Maggie將下半句提問吞了下去，她本想問，－＂比抱我還要舒服＂？。  
「所以超女第一個人類抱枕是你啊。」Maggie終於掩蓋不掉吃醋的澀味。  
「嗯，一個會將淚水鼻涕擦在我睡袍上的可愛小鬼頭。」  
Alex嘆氣。  
「自從我去大學後，我們就沒再睡在一起了……我的意思是，Kara有種喜歡睡別人床鋪的毛病，她去了大學也是這樣。最好笑的是，有一次她在她室友的床上醒來，不小心將別人的鬧鐘捏碎了。」  
「很豐富的育兒經, Danvers.」  
「What?」Alex後知後覺地意識到Maggie另外一隻手，正摸索著她屁股上那被勒得緊緊的布料邊緣。「你是在吃醋，兼順便吃我豆腐嗎？」

「我是你的正牌女友，我不會叫這種叫吃豆腐。」Maggie理直氣壯地說，「順便說，我只是幫你脫掉衣服來睡覺。」  
「謝謝，我喜歡穿著睡褲來睡覺。」Alex開始反擊，手掌悄悄往下探，在警探光裸著的大腿上流連著，惹得對方欲翻身閃避。「你是在吃我妹妹的醋嗎？Detective?」  
「我沒有。」Maggie堅稱，「我只是在稱讚你有豐富的育兒經驗。」  
「Kara不是baby...」  
「她當然不是，我才是你的baby, right? Babe?」  
Alex這次笑得扑上了Maggie的胸口。  
「天啊………你真的太厚臉皮了，親愛的。」

Maggie半帶著賭氣地將今晚又哭又笑的女友緊緊揉到懷裡。  
「And now, you are my pillow, only belongs to me.」  
「You win.」  
Maggie心滿意足地聆聽著Alex有規律的呼吸，閉起了眼，不知道過了多久，Alex趴在她胸口上悄聲說。「I love you, Maggie...」  
感覺到接近入睡的飄浮感傳來，Maggie意識掙扎著，在墮入夢鄉前，將下巴和嘴唇輕印上Alex的頭頂，迷糊地回應，「Love you too.」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

這天，沒收到姐姐定時投喂的甜甜圈、心情顯得有些低落的Kara Danvers正沒精打采地敲著鍵盤，一篇前幾天交上去的採訪稿，又被Snapper退了回來。

「Miss Danvers!」新招來的前台女孩元氣滿滿地朝Kara笑著，「門口有給你的東西……」  
「甚麼，是甜甜圈嗎！？Alex最好了！」  
姐控/吃貨屬性深入靈魂的Kara興奮地差點從椅上飄了起來，她趕緊抓住前台女孩的肩膀來掩飾。「在哪？」

「呃，我想不是食物……」前台女孩引領著Kara簽收放在桌邊的東西。

那是個巨大的包裹。

滿肚子疑惑的Kara拿著美工刀，將包得密密實實的包裹拆開。  
那居然是個巨大的L形的抱枕娃娃！  
大概是兩個女生過於驚呆，誰都沒去注意到一張紙條從包裹裡飄出，飛到地上，被其他雜物掩蓋住了。

Kara冒著滿頭的問號，一個好奇的男同事經過調侃了一句。  
「這是Snapper訂的？聽說他最近在做Sex Toy商店涉嫌侵權的報道。」  
「這……這不是……」  
Kara漲紅了臉，前台妹子早已找籍口閃避到別的地方去了，只餘Kara一人呆呆地抱著有真人大小的抱枕站在Catco門口。

感謝上天現在Cat Grant不會突然出現在公司門口了。  
看著L字形的抱枕，Kara突然靈光一閃。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「Lena！」  
這次Kara沒揚著披風降臨，而是直接帶著風出現在Lena的陽台裡。  
「Hey!」看昔Kara大步踏入辦公室，Lena驚喜的笑意漸變為疑惑，因為Kara看上去有點憤憤不平和……害羞？「咳，發生了甚麼事情？你……你那套制服呢？Oh, 我希望我前幾晚沒將你的披風扯得……」

「別去管我的制服！我……」想起前幾晚的＂意外＂，粉紅色飄上Kara的臉頰。  
「我……你……你為甚麼將這種東西送到我的辦公室去？」

「抱歉，是你不喜歡我送的緬梔花嗎？」滿心期待的Lena像跌進陰影裡，變得愁容滿佈，「…原來你不喜歡這種花…但是我記得…」  
「不不不不，你送甚麼給我我都喜歡！」  
Kara信誓旦旦地保證，她不願看到Lena如此低落，絕不！  
「呃，慢著，你送了我花？那這件……」

Kara走回陽台將那被塑料袋包好的人形抱枕拖了進來，Lena目定口呆。  
「這是……？」  
「這不是你送的！？」Kara摸不著頭腦，「但這明明是L字……」  
「有人送你這種東西！？一個人形抱枕？」Lena高挑起右眉，表示了危險的訊號，「是誰？是誰在追求你，Kara？」  
「What?! 不，沒有……」結巴的解釋令Kara看上去更沒有說服力。「我不知道是誰。」  
「看來除了送花之外，我還需要……」  
Lena咬著唇，瞇著眼睛走近Kara。  
「一個更有力的聲明，宣示我的主權……」  
眼看著Lena一步一步地踏前，將自己逼到牆角上，剛在飛行裡明明被陽光曬得精力充沛的Kara，突然覺得雙腿發軟。  
「呃，甚麼主權…？等等，Lena，我我真的不知道誰送的，也許是送錯了呢？」  
Kara因瑟縮著身子，挨到牆角裡的身子比Lena還要矮了一個頭，尤其當Lena還踩著那雙性感的高跟鞋。  
「下次再也不會送錯了，等她們看到了這個。」  
溫熱的息吐納在Kara的脖項，Lena不緊不慢地牽起Kara的手，將她抵到牆上。  
「這個？甚麼？」  
Kara不死心地別過去臉，但卻被措手不及地拿掉了臉上的眼鏡。  
「我對你的主權，Supergirl……」

亂熱的吻將Kara的唇染紅，那是總裁唇上塗得鮮豔奪目的色彩，除此之外，小記者白嫩光滑的脖項上，亦隨著唇舌點燃著氪星人脖項動脈上的引火線，而被散亂地標上印記。

「When they see my marks, on you body...」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「Alex…救命，Lena不讓我離開她辦公室。」  
「WJAT!? WHY?」  
Alex著急地打錯了字母，回應著妹妹發來的緊急信信。  
在特工差點要拋下做一半的實驗報告，準備傳喚戰術小隊突襲上L-Corp辦公室時，手機又突然一震。  
「你快幫我查出誰將人形抱枕送到我辦公室去！！我看到Lena偷偷發了封電郵說要將這個人人肉出來！」  
「誰？人形抱枕？解釋！」

突然切入的來電顯示打亂了Alex的敲字。  
「Maggie? Sorry, I am busy right now...」  
「嗨，babe, Kara有沒說已經收到我的驚喜禮物了？」  
「……」Alex訝異地差點咬到舌頭，「…你…送了個人形抱枕給我妹妹？」  
「對。」Maggie乾脆地承認，「我還附上了一張紙條，寫著＂Find your own pillow instead of steal my gf.”」  
「你……」  
「這只是個玩笑。」Maggie嘿嘿地笑著，直到她發現女友的沉默很不尋常。「怎麼了？」  
「等等，我想我知道為甚麼Kara會在Lena的辦公室而她對這件事會有這麼大的反應了……」  
Alex激動得連珠爆發，不敢相信自己剛推論出來的事實。  
「Babe? 一切還好嗎？你說Lena？Kara和Lena是甚麼關係？喂？」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

一條短信被發到Kara的手機上。  
「The pillow is a joke from Maggie!」

只可惜，手機的主人此時此刻根本沒暇去查看這真相了。  
又一堆短信發來。  
「What are u doing in Lena’s office?」  
「Are you okay Kara?」  
「Kara I will break the door if you are not answer my call!」

手機正躺在一堆亂糟糟的襯衫和短裙裡而震動。  
手機不住震動的原因，除了瘋狂發來的短信，還有某兩個在沙發上交纏的人影，引發掛在沙發上的衣物一波又一波的抖震……

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊


	6. No.5 Ride me or Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detectives’ Romantic Journal：No.5 Ride me or Die  
> 警探們的戀愛日志：編號五　行動代號”限制級”
> 
> CP：Sanvers  
> 性質：主題系列  
> 長度：短篇  
> 分級：Teenager  
> 背景：關聯故事《Lena Luthor小姐的生日之吻》  
> 設定：結尾會有關聯正劇的一個尚未確定的官方梗。

Detectives’ Romantic Journal：No.5 Ride me or Die  
警探們的戀愛日志：編號五　行動代號”限制級”  
By Fish.

 

 

自從Maggie幫Alex攔路截”劫”，用那把炫酷的外星手槍查出了Cadmus的地址後，她就一直心思癢癢地想要將這把極品外星槍械搞到手裡。

 

完全不用上膛、重量比一般警槍輕上三分之一、可依靠太陽源電源連續發射一千發的Planet 51 Maaldoria產手槍，哪個愛槍如命的地球人會不想得到呢。

 

聽說她這位可愛的女朋友甚至將這把手槍命名為”Ryder”.

Maggie那根名為警惕的神經暗暗繃緊，在旁敲側擊下，以十盒甜甜圈跟Alex的妹妹－那位白天幹著超級英雄兼職的Kara套取情報，才證實了”Ryder”這名字並不是前男友或者哪位暗戀的秘密偶像，而是Alex七歲的時候養的第一頭狗的名字。

 

哪怕是Maggie順從地滿足特工的好勝心，在卧床領地上讓位予Alex，好幾次過夜中，試圖用酒渦和美色哄得Alex借出”Ryder”的使用權，但Alex就是一步都不退讓，更在第二天清晨接到一通Deo緊急Calling後，就匆忙穿起地上被扯得紐扣都飛脫的襯衫離開了Maggie的公寓。

 

遺下腰酸得厲害、睡眼惺忪的Maggie獨自喝著黑咖啡回到警局值班。

 

「Ryder. Ride...Ryder....」

「你在說甚麼，Maggie？」

 

清亮的女聲讓Maggie在深沉的思考中驚醒，她的前拍擋－Detective Anny Zhang正坐在自己的對面，拿起冒著白煙的馬克杯，歪著頭看著自己手上已拿了半個小時卻仍然完整的三文治。

 

「Who’s Ryder?」

「一把手槍，性能好到你難以想像的手槍。」Maggie終於咬下一口三文治，於下午茶時段吃著她的午餐，誰叫午餐時段她被上司拉走臨時處理了好幾宗案件。「一把我夢寐以求的手槍，我一定要從Alex手裡拿到。」

「你女友怎麼可能不讓你試槍？」Anny一聽到Alex的名字，柔眉輕挑，「不會是你們倆吵架了吧？」

「沒，她脾氣比我以前的女朋友都要好。」

「那當然，因為壞脾氣的那位是你。」

Maggie大口咬掉餘下的三文治，想像這是Anny的臉。

「閉嘴，Anny。」

警探雖裝著兇狠，但可惜她嘴裡塞滿了食物，鼓著腮的警探看起來毫無震懾力。

Anny毫不留情地大聲嘲笑，「你現在的樣子就像得不到玩具的熊孩子，Maggie。」

Maggie使勁地在桌下蹬長了腿踢她，正中目標的腳踝，Anny疼極大喊，「襲警！信不信我拿手銬對付你！」

「能用手銬對付我的人只有我女朋友，Anny。」Maggie懶洋洋地呷了一口茶，「當然，我指的是在床上。」

「閉嘴，我不想知道－－－」

「我要制訂一個詳細的行動，令Alex答應將槍再借給我玩玩。」

Maggie眨著眼睛，回復一貫冷靜、嚴肅的警探模樣。

「行動代號就叫…”Ride”...」

「祝賀你以後每晚都被Alex rides...Help！」

 

Anny雖然早有準備，先Maggie一步遠離了辦公桌，但仍被Maggie高高扔起的紙團扔中了腦袋。

 

「Sawyer！」

可憐的亞裔女警探正想還手，臉色臭臭的警督卻大步踏進了辦公室，令這場猶如小學生的鬧打及時中止。

 

Maggie見警督進入了房間，始安心地拎起電話撥通，電話很快接通，裡面傳來一把溫潤的男聲。

「“On-Top”網絡百貨，有甚麼可以幫到你？」

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

「Hey! You are home!」

Maggie興奮的聲音響起。

 

Alex拿起Maggie給的鑰匙，打開女友公寓大門時，就被公寓裡跟以往不一樣的陳設嚇得以為自己開錯了門。

 

Alex機械性地關上大門，直到那位流著汗、散發著熱度的警探湊了過來，給自己一個熱吻，她才肯定沒走錯門。

 

「你……你甚麼時候買的這張…球桌？」

 

只見公寓裡客廳本應側對著大門的沙發和茶几被移到了一旁，空出來的地方放置了張標準大小的球桌，兩枝球棍和桌球整齊地碼在其上。

 

「今天。」Maggie瞇著眼笑，Alex的注意力被那雙酒渦牽走，Maggie牽著Alex的手，經過放在門邊的跑步機，帶她來到球桌邊上。「我決定要在你的監督之下，好好將球技提升上去。」

 

「你還要提升球技？你現在擊球已經不會跳球了。」Alex下意識地將Maggie與她初相識時發生的窘事說出。「我說過若你敢提起＂跳球＂，我就……」Maggie將手圈在Alex頸項上，Alex低下頭湊近這位只穿著運動背心、流起汗來性感到極點的女友，荷爾蒙的氣味令Alex的心率瞬間加快。

 

「…我就會好好懲罰你。」

Maggie輕聲在Alex耳畔說著，正要伸出舌尖在她耳上一舐，才發現Alex已經攏緊了她的腰，

 

「是誰故意在家裡跑完步還穿著背心來誘惑我，嗯哼？」

Maggie被Alex步步進逼的腳步逼得跌坐在沙發上，她正想起身奪回主動權，但Alex已經將Maggie抵在沙發上。

「Sawyer, 你打著甚麼心思？」

食指指腹輕柔地在Maggie額上一點。

 

「我只是單純的想你教我桌球啊, Agent Danvers.」Maggie像唱歌般說著，掩飾內心正在大叫不好。幸好，Alex並沒真的起疑或者進行下一步的行動，她只將Maggie從沙發上輕拉起來。「好，若你不介意由我這位嚴師來管教你的球技。」

 

Alex將Maggie搭在頸上的毛巾拎走，裝作一副嫌棄的模樣在上面輕嗅。

「你最好先洗個澡再來學打球。」

「我們可以一起洗。」

Alex思考了好一會兒，還是拒絕了。

「不，我絕對不會像上次一樣這樣傻，被你騙進浴室。」

「你怕甚麼，我又沒將手銬帶回家，制服我還鎖在衣櫃裡呢。」

「我們很快就會知道誰怕誰。」Alex鬆開了一直牽著Maggie的手，敲敲球桌，拿起其中一枝球棍，「我開球？」

 

Maggie並沒異議，這次Alex開出了好幾球都容易打進洞的角度。「換你？」Alex站在球桌對面，Maggie不緊不慢地拎起球棍，故意挑了一個最難打進的球，在Alex面前緩緩趴下。

 

Alex的目光隨著她伏下的身子而落下，特工的臉色變得比剛運動後的Maggie還要紅潤，顯然，Maggie的計策奏效了，特工看到了她背心領口裡的風景。

Maggie忍著笑意，一推棍子，白球碰到邊緣而反彈－－擊不中目標，她很快站直身子，輕歪著頭，「又擊不中了，桌球教授，要來指導一下我嗎？」

 

Alex笑著搖頭，挑了另外一個頗有難度的球，她從後地抓起了Maggie的手，幫她調整手裡球棍的角度，開始手把手施教。

「你握球棍的手太靠後了，這樣你手臂很難施展力度。」

「說得容易，我手又沒有你長。」

Maggie感受著背後豐滿和柔軟壓在她身上，嘴角牽出一絲身後人察覺不到的笑意。

「架在桌上的手指，要這樣屈起來……」

「像在你身體裡這樣屈起來…嗎…？」

Maggie驀然輕側頭，恬不知恥地說，眼神正好跟頭靠在她臉旁的Alex對上，深粽色虹膜裡的柔情蜜意是Maggie永生都難以抵擋的毒藥，她用嘴唇輕滑過Alex的下巴。

「Babe...?」

Maggie沒有回話，輕吻上Alex。她們的四肢軀體緊緊貼在一起，彼此輕呼出來的氣息混雜到一起。Alex下意識地鬆開手，改為摟著Maggie的後背，手指從她裸露的後脖子一直滑過被汗水浸濕的背心，到尾椎骨上的衣擺……

 

以一個吻開始的挑逗很快失控，明明佔據主動權的Maggie卻很快反過來被壓制。恍惚中，Alex已經鼓起二頭肌，將自己抱上球桌，球棍不知道甚麼時候滑到了一旁，幾個球被Maggie無意識地掃開，球互相碰撞著聲，發出清脆悅耳的聲音。

 

「Maggie....」Alex伏在Maggie上方，她們終於鬆開令人窒息的熱吻，Alex用手指輕掃著Maggie滾燙的臉，眼裡綻放出沉著的興奮光芒，像搖著大尾巴的灰狼。「…New toys, new play, huh?」

 

哦，老天，她是在稱讚自己的創意呢。

Maggie忍住嘴角邊的偷笑。

「I would love to exchange our toys...」Maggie手輕輕攀上上Alex腰側，撥開她衣擺下的褲腰，才發現那裡空無一物。

 

皮帶和該有的配槍都沒有！

Shit, 情報有誤。

 

「Where is your gun?」

「Forget about it.」Alex對她的問話顯得心不在焉。

Maggie的背心很快被Alex掀起，對方溫熱的唇像一枝枝劃開火花的火柴，點燃著Maggie的全身。由於腳不沾地，Maggie很難找到施力點反擊，只得任著Alex繼續在她身上點火。「I love this yoga pants...」Alex啞著嗓子，在Maggie脖項上輕喃，空下來的手摸索到絲滑的輕薄褲料上，輕輕捻揉著敏感之處。

 

「Then don’t destroy my pants again....」

Maggie被撩撥得頭腦發麻，既然找不到對方帶著的外星手槍，她只能報復性地用靈活的手指試圖解開那條牛仔褲上的鈕扣。

「Easy.」Alex沒去理會她正被女友鬆開褲子鈕扣。

Alex以更快的速度卸下Maggie下半身的所有防禦，埋首在那片濕潤之處，肆意折磨著躺在球桌上、毫無還擊之力的警探。

 

即使Maggie第一個反應是夾緊了雙腿，但仍然不能阻礙癢麻感從身下傳來。指甲在深綠色的桌面上輕刮出白痕，乾涸難耐的嘴腔裡正緊緊將聲量鎖在喉嚨裡。

 

「Shit....Alex...Baby...」Maggie咬著唇，內心一邊悔恨著賠了夫人又折兵，一邊暗暗發誓著待會兒一定要將Alex拉去浴室好好教訓，並要對方乖乖交出手槍的全部支配權。

 

這才不枉她花了不少錢將這張球桌網購下來、並在今天迅速運到家裡的功夫！

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

「I need my Triumph Bonneville back, Anny.」

Maggie憂愁地靠著牆上的腰墊坐下。

「你前天才把車借我，怎麼這麼快就要回來？」

Anny孤疑地問，同時關上更衣室裡locker的鐵門。

「你那輛車又壞了？」

「不是，我要跟女友去”游車河”。」Maggie嘆了口氣，開始背對著Anny開始換衣，半小時前她們才結束一場拳擊訓練。「你身上那是甚麼！」Anny的驚叫聲在後面響起。

 

雖然感覺到後腰上的疼痛，但沒仔細拿鏡子去照的Maggie，一直沒發現原來後腰有好幾處淤青。

 

「剛才是我被你擊中了好幾拳，這肯定不是我幹的！」

見Maggie好以整暇地整理著衣服，Anny率先撇清罪責，指著自己手臂上的淤青。

「你還沒這能耐能傷到我，Anny。」Maggie轉過身來開始扣著襯衫的鈕子，這下子Anny才看到她胸口上、鎖骨上有不少一夜旖旎的紅印。這位膚色頗白的亞裔警探，臉龐一下子變得血紅，結結巴巴道，「Maggie Sawyer！別告訴我你跟Alex在玩SM！」

 

「你想哪裡去了，昨晚太激烈她不小心將我撞到桌上了。」仗著跟對方熟絡，Maggie伸手進Anny的背包，掏出屬於她的車鑰匙。「佳人有約，我先走了。」

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

月夜裡，清涼的夏風隨著車窗的敞開而送進車廂之中，Alex觀看著駕駛定位儀上的紅點，再一次確定女朋友發來的定位正確無礙。

 

這是國民城郊外的一處偏僻的山頭，越過這座山上的101號公路，就能到達南方的一座小鎮。一路上公路渺無人煙，Alex滿腹疑慮，完全不解為甚麼女友會挑這裡做約會地點。

 

車停在了山頂的一處瞭望台，Alex關掉汽車引擎，正要致電女友時，擋風玻璃外卻亮起光，那一輛打著車燈的、威風凜凜的電單車。

 

Triumph Bonneville T100.

Maggie Sawyer的愛驅。

 

Alex失笑，她很快下了車，俐落地接住了Maggie拋來的黑色頭盔。

「What a surprise.」

見Maggie跨座在流線形的電單車上，朝自己微微昂首，Alex識趣地湊上去輕吻了她。

不得不說，戀愛經驗豐富的人果然招數眾多，Alex微微感嘆。

「我還以為你一直將車借給了Anny?」

 

「她道行太低，拿著我這輛美人兒也不會泡到美女了。」Maggie眼都不眨地將好姬友出賣。

「於是我要了回來。」

「用來泡我？」

Alex突然腰上一緊，Maggie以迅雷不及的速度將她摟了過來。

「No, just wanna ride this thing with you.」

 

「That’s something new.」Alex這次沒被Maggie的酒渦迷惑，「我們交往以來，這是你第一次將這輛車騎出來給我看。」

「都怪Anny一直將車借走。My bad, Alex.」Maggie輕挑眉，「怎樣，你要試著騎一下嗎？」

「當然……」

Alex正要戴上頭盔，卻被Maggie拉緊了手，她惑然地睜大雙眼。

「我能用Triumph Bonneville的所有支配權，來交換”Ryder”的嗎？」

「What?」

Maggie下了車，拔出電單車的車鑰匙，鎖匙圈在她指間轉動發出銀鈴之音。

「There’s a price for riding my thing.」

 

Alex笑著搖頭，將頭盔塞到Maggie懷裡。

「就是這樣－－？你費這麼多功夫只是想用多次那把外星手槍？」

「是永久的－－支配權、管轄權，whatever you call, don’t worry, I’m just sharing your right.」

「I am sorry, Maggie, but not yet.」Alex一臉可惜地摸著Triumph Bonneville T100車頭那盞線條硬朗的大燈，還有光滑的真皮座。「我是名秘密機構的特工，不能知法犯法。」

「而我是秘密特工的女朋友，嗯，作為家屬，難道我一點權利都沒有？」

「進出Deo的胸卡在我們交往三天後我就給你了。」

Alex嘆了口氣，抓緊了Maggie的機車外套，將她拉到身前，試圖用一個吻來打發警探。

 

警探也不遑多讓，在熱吻裡互相角力， Maggie終於發揮她較強壯的二頭肌優勢，將Alex一把推到私家車車頭蓋上，彼此喘息的粗氣佔據了靜謐郊外的所有分貝音量。

「Forget about that dumb gun, Maggie, I...」

「Ryder is not dumb, and I will get it from you eventually.」

Maggie撇著嘴，努力回憶那能”馭”姐有術的Kara，是怎樣用可憐的撒嬌臉孔哄得Alex讓步的。「Alex, please...」

「這句台詞你跟Kara學的？」Alex身體一僵，不難從警探的撅嘴動作裡看到妹妹的影子。

「這招已經對我沒用了……」

「You can broke the rule for her, why not me?」

這下子Maggie是真吃醋了，這個不解風情的特工一次又一次挑戰她的耐性底線。

「我甚麼時候…」

「我可是知道你們十幾歲的時候如何經歷第一次的飛行歷險。」

 

Maggie收回了抵在車頭蓋的手，退後了幾步，一直被壓在車頭的Alex終於緩緩站起身，電單車的車燈打得她迷人的下巴線條菱角分明。

女朋友清冷的聲線告訴她，Maggie這下子是真惱起來了。

 

為了甚麼，那枝外星手槍還是Kara？

 

「Babe, I promise I will...」

Alex決定將驚喜禮物提前拆開，但屬於Deo通知的特殊傳呼響叫從電話裡傳出，她只得匆匆接電。「Danvers. Sir, okay, on my way. Yes Sir!」

 

「I’m really sorry, I ...」

「Got it, go.」Maggie後退著腳步，微微頷首。她的臉龐隱在光線後的陰影之中，叫人看不清表情是喜是怒。

「We are not done yet, Danvers.」

 

永遠工作第一，Alex對於女友的鬧彆扭也是毫無辦法，她只能帶著愧疚，思考著下次要如何補償這位愛槍如命的警探。Alex踩著飛快的腳步上了車，朝任務地點趕去。

 

至於Maggie，見私家車沿著公路駛離開山頂瞭望台後，她決定採取最後的絕招。

她一定會從Kara口中撬出Alex的死穴。

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

「Alex?」

Maggie開了公寓的門，像作賊般輕聲問著，見公寓裡空無一人，便閃身將門關上。

左顧右盼後，Maggie趴上沙發，努力將手上的牛皮紙檔案袋塞進靠墊後面，此時，一隻手倏地拍上她的屁股，嚇得警探差點要將來人的雙手反鎖到背後制服。

「It’s me.」Alex瞬間阻止Maggie想扭動自己手腕的舉動，輕輕將她壓到沙發上，這可是特工最愛的姿勢和地點之一。「你鬼鬼祟祟在做甚麼？」

 

「拿著你家的鑰匙入室盜竊？」Maggie不太確定地挑眉。比起靠墊下藏著些甚麼，Alex更為興趣的是將她壓在沙發上的這部份。Maggie聰明的腦袋開始高速運轉，試圖轉移話題，「你甚麼時候回來的？」

 

「比你早五分鐘。我剛剛蹲在冰箱前面，將買給你的提拉米蘇放了進去。」

Alex輕吻她，將她拉了起身。

「道歉禮物。」

 

「我像這麼小氣的人嗎？」Maggie並沒在意上次Alex因為緊急任務而中途離去，她更為在意別的事情。

「What’s that?」Maggie問。

Alex順著Maggie的目光，看到了放在沙發另一端上的一摞紙張。

「噢……實際上，那是…」見Alex一副吞吞吐吐，Maggie只好放過她，改為提前拿出自己的秘密武器。

 

她伸手將靠墊裡的牛皮紙袋室到Alex手上。

「我給你的禮物，打開來看看。」

 

Alex頓住了猶豫的吞吐，打開了檔案袋，疊在幾張文件之上的是一張彩色相紙。

「這是……？」

那是一頭初生幾個月的幼犬照片。

照片中，一隻金毛尋回犬幼犬，正溫順地趴在被窩上打呼嚕。

 

「牠還沒有名字。」Maggie終於沒忍住彎起了嘴角，「給你的禮物。」

Alex在巨大的震驚下繼續翻看文件。

「這些是…領養文件？等等，上面的申請人是…」

 

「是你，Alexandra Danvers.」害怕女友會因喜悅過頭而暈倒，Maggie拉著她坐下。「只差你的簽名，這頭小狗就屬你了。」

「a puppy, you are giving me a puppy?」

她的聲線抖震，Alex根本無法相信Maggie真的這樣做了。

「你是怎樣……」

 

「Kara說，你七歲時養的小狗病死了之後，你爸媽就一直不再贊成你養狗，因為他們害怕你會再因寵物離去而傷心。」Maggie見Alex這麼激動，心道Kara果然沒有騙她，Alex此生最大的願望就是再養一頭小狗。

 

看來幫助Kara隱瞞她試圖要Winn查出Luthor生日的決定是正確的。

 

「我有點難以置信，你居然一直沒跟我提起過這故事。」

「七歲的時候哭得不願去上學，最後被強架到學校的這種窘事，我沒想過有分享的必要……」Alex低著頭繼續翻動文件，確定了好幾次這些文件是真的。

 

「你你你…真的要送這隻puppy給我？」

「因為這是你的願望。」Maggie眨眨眼睛。「而我很樂意成全我女朋友的心願。」

「你做這麼多事情，為的就是那枝dumb gun?」

雖然沒有從快高興得要哭出來的女友臉上看到不悅，但Maggie仍然盡全力避嫌。

「當然，如果可以打動你，順便令你答應將”Ryder”跟我一起分享，我也很高興。」Maggie嚴肅地舉起手指搖搖，「而且你那枝槍一點兒都不蠢。」

 

「Thank you my dear.」

Alex感動得眼泛淚光，猛然抱住了Maggie，衝力之強，幾乎跟她的怪力妹妹可以一拼。

「We are going to raise a puppy together!」

 

被狂喜的Alex所感染，Maggie內心充盈著飛舞的蝶群，鬆開擁抱後，她抵著Alex的額際，覺得做這一切來哄女友開心都是值得的，即使她本來另有目的也好。

「Don’t cry on my shoulder, you dummy, it’s just a dog.」

 

「It’s our dog now.」Alex飛快地在文件最後一頁上簽下大名。「我要叫牠做Mag.」

「Absolutely not.」

「Mag is for Magic.」Alex壞笑著，「或者叫Super-dog? 提拉米蘇也是一個好名字……」

「Enough.」Maggie盡全力翻著白眼，但仍掩蓋不到笑容。

 

「我差點忘了！」Alex在沙發上尖叫著蹦起，將那摞被遺忘很久的文件拎起，塞到Maggie手裡。「See, then you can kiss me.」

 

「Why?」

Maggie孤疑著，但她的疑惑隨著厚厚的文件翻動而消失，隨之而來的是不敢相信的呆滯。

「Alex……」

 

「我就說過我保證會讓你如願的！這是局裡的批文，我纏了J'Onn一個月，他才答應的。現在你能在我的監督之下，正式獲得這把外星手槍的使用權了。」

 

Alex湊近了Maggie的臉前，笑彎了的眼睛裡滿是溫暖的愛意。

「驚喜吧？」

 

「我也要在上面…簽名？」Maggie看著好幾個簽名欄。

「Yes, let’s sign it.」Alex將筆遞給她。

Maggie簽好了後，將文件交還，嘴裡嘟嚷著，「我怎麼覺得這流程很像互相交換簽署文件的……」

 

結婚儀式？！

Maggie呆滯的腦袋終於隨著血液再度轉動而運作。

 

原來不用電單車、不用小狗，Alex本來已經準備幫自己申請手槍使用授權了。

腰身仿佛又隱隱作痛，Maggie覺得自己整個秘密行動就像笑話。

 

「Maggie?」Alex拉起了她的手，「我可沒忘記過你說的電單車使用權，right?」

「你想去兜風？」

「對，而且，我還要坐前面。」Maggie並沒反抗Alex將自己拉到門口的舉動。

「怎麼了，害怕我的車技？」

「Ride or Die, babe.」

 

代號”Ride”的秘密行動，圓滿達成。

 

轟隆的引擎聲和撲臉而來的狂風打得脖子生疼，Maggie收回了探頭探腦的目光，縮回到那溫暖的背脊後方。

「It’s what you got?」

Maggie的挑釁隔著頭盔依然清晰可見。

Alex聞言，扭動手柄加速，猛然而至的引拉力令Maggie不禁摟緊了Alex的腰身。

暖意從對方小腹、傳回Maggie的手掌和身軀。

 

笑聲隔著頭盔在她身前傳來，Maggie不認輸地大喊。

「See who can ride on top tonight!」

 

Alex並不減速，漂亮地馭著摩托車側身轉彎。

「Go ride if you can.」

 

不出意外，明天到達Deo總部出席例會的Supergirl，將會發現她的姐姐全程都是雙手撐在酸麻的腰上，心神恍惚地聽著她們的局長講解行動準備。

 

Maggie說到做到。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記：  
> 提前將官方梗的puppy送上。至於到時候養的是不是小金毛這點我可不保證……  
> 不過既然Kara是姐姐的小金毛萌寵，就乾脆再養一隻吧。  
> （被Lena瞪飛中的作者）  
> 辛苦警探Anny Zhang繼續負責被Maggie全方位欺負和輾壓的角色，哈哈哈。  
> （此處艾特晨晨）


	7. No.6 Spa Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detectives’ Romantic Journal－No.6 Spa Spy  
> 警探們的戀愛日志
> 
> CP：Sanvers（主）& Kalex（副）& Supercorp/Karena（副）  
> 性質：主題系列  
> 長度：短篇  
> 分級：Teenager  
> 簡介：一個外星人團伙利用高級會所作犯罪遮掩，Maggie收到線報後，跟Alex一起前往會所，借試用精油按摩服務來作調查，沒想到，外星人竟然發現了Maggie的警察身份……
> 
> 已精修。

Detectives’ Romantic Journal：No.6 Spa Spy  
警探們的戀愛日志：編號六

隆隆的引擎聲關掉，Alex拔掉女友電單車的鑰匙，脫下頭盔，朝後座的Maggie微笑問。  
「You Ready？」  
Maggie同樣脫下頭盔，搖晃著那頭微捲的秀髮。  
「Of course.」  
她看往位於第五大道上的一處門牌，上面用華麗的字樣寫著＂Tahiti高級會所＂，門口裝修得低調又隱隱透出奢侈，玻璃門只透著內牆上的會所字樣，連前台都沒顯露出來，隱私性十足。

跨下車座後，Maggie緊挽著Alex的手臂，隨自動門開啟而踏進會所。在玄關處拐了彎後，兩人便看到了被暖黃光管照得柔和的柚木服務桌，一個穿著制服的眼鏡美女在桌後站起身，朝她們微笑，絲毫沒被兩人身上那格格不入的機車外套嚇到。  
「兩位女士，請問有預約嗎？」

「有，Ms Flyer，我們在網上預訂了精油按摩情侶套餐。」  
Maggie從Alex的臂彎裡抽出手，掏出卡片給前台。

上面赫然印著「Kate Flyer. 拳擊訓練導師」  
「Ms Flyer...and...」  
「Flyer，這是我們去蜜月前的小小享受，對吧，Babe?」  
雖然並沒劇本，但Alex反應很快，對於強行被結婚的劇情並無任何不滿，她甜蜜地朝矮了半個頭的女友回答，還輕摸著Maggie的頭。  
「原來兩位是……恭喜！」  
眼鏡女生笑得很開懷。「放心，我不會大驚小怪的，上個月也有一對剛新婚的妻子們來到我們這裡做按摩，噢，其中一個肌肉很壯的美女雖然看上去脾氣不太好，但她的妻子有則友善甜美極了！她那頭美麗的棕色秀髮，說話又輕聲細語的，看上去真是十分登對……當然！兩位Ms Flyer看上去都很登對！再也沒有別的情侶比你們更漂亮了……」

「咳，謝謝你。」Maggie適時打斷讚美不斷的眼鏡前台，反應過來的職員馬上步出前台，推著鼻樑上滑下的眼鏡，「My bad！請隨我到更衣間，兩位技師馬上準備好了。」

隨著眼鏡女生的領路，Maggie和Alex走過七拐八彎的走廊，終於進入了更衣間。這裡寬敞得像劇院後台主演的休息室，除了沙發、點心、更衣櫃、化妝桌和落地鏡，還有淋浴間。

這是預備讓客人在按摩完畢後，進行淋浴之用的。

「Wow, here we are.」Alex將一直背在肩後的運動旅行包放到沙發上，「Flyer？這是甚麼姓氏？」  
「我表妹的姓氏，這些細節就別在意了，只是個偽裝。」Maggie聳著肩，開始快速脫下身上的外套和上衣，換上掛在牆上的浴衣。  
「若不是有免費的精油按摩，我還真不會陪你來參與行動，今天可是周五，是我答應過Kara的姊妹之夜……！」Alex也更衣完畢，雖然嘴上抱怨著，但她還是主動地上前，走到Maggie背後，幫她攏起長長的秀髮，紮起一道髮髻。

「畢竟我不能忍受我的女朋友，在其他女人面前赤身露體這麼久。」  
「哦，原來你是出於吃醋才陪我來的？」Maggie轉身，壞笑著。「是誰說最近跟妹妹的搏擊訓練太累了，也很想來個按摩？」

Alex挑高了眉，將女友拉到懷裡，在柔和的燈管下，Maggie臉微紅著。  
氣氛陷入沉默的曖昧之中，她們都只穿著浴衣，身上再別無遮掩，而浴衣帶子仍未繫好的Alex，其敝開的衣領還露出一片秀麗的風景，叫Maggie轉不開目光。

「這也是因素之一，Flyer.」Alex仍喊著女友的偽裝名字，滿意地看著Maggie笨拙地避開目光。Maggie低笑不語，幫Alex繫好了胸前的浴衣結。

「放心，我是你最強大的back-up，除了我，就算發生了人類應付不到的危機，還有她。」  
Alex得意地舉起手腕上反戴著的手錶。  
這是Winn幫她制作的手錶，原理是Kara堂弟給好友James的那隻一模一樣。  
其實Alex身上一直有與Deo及Supergirl的緊急通訊頻道，這手錶，私心來說，是她預備送給女友用的，但今天的Maggie，說甚麼都不願意戴上，讓給了Alex戴上。

「Let’s go, super-sister.」  
完全拿女友沒辦法的Maggie拉下了Alex的手，將她領出更衣間。

 

「歡迎來到Tahiti。」當Maggie和Alex在服務員的引領下，進入了豪華套房時，兩位長得一模一樣的按摩技師齊聲地向她們問好。

還沒來得及打量這間豪華舒適的套房，兩人腳步已經一滯，只見雙胞胎姊妹技師都染著一頭草綠色的頭髮，看起來十分的……非主流。  
豪華套房裡的設施應有盡有，兩張舒適的按摩床上鋪好了白色枕巾，床頭的餐車上放著水果和小吃，還有兩大瓶雜果賓治飲料。香氛座放在房間的角落，隨著變幻的燈色而噴出芬香的蒸氣

「我是姐姐Maia，她是我妹妹，Amy。兩位客人，請脫下浴衣後躺上來。」  
姐姐Maia掛著開朗燦爛的笑容，但眼裡卻一點笑意都沒有。相反，妹妹Amy就冷著一張臉，毫無表情。

Maggie和Alex對視了一眼，甚有默契的各自選擇技師，Maggie率先脫下浴衣，躺上了笑意盈的Maia身旁的按摩桌上。至於Alex則慢吞吞地脫下衣服，她在監視著Maia將毛巾輕柔地鋪到Maggie的那渾圓的屁股和大腿上，將女友下身蓋好。

確保自己這位身材火辣的女朋友並沒被技師佔甚麼便宜，Alex才放心地躺上床，像一樽任人魚肉的佛像，任憑身份未明的技師蹂躪。

NCPD最近在多宗人口失蹤的報案裡，發現好幾名失蹤者，都曾經不約而同地來過這所高級會所，接受過這對雙胞胎姊妹的精油按摩服務。

五名膚色、職業、年齡均不一樣，且社交圈都無任何交雜的年輕女性，都在一個月裡，先後在國民城中消失得無影無蹤。

撇除那次外星人搏擊部的臨時偵查，這可是Alex和Maggie第一次以卧底＂妻子＂的身份行動，雖然，這是一次無關外星人或Deo的行動，但Alex還是來了。

「請放鬆，女士。」按摩技Amy的清冷聲音在Alex頭上響起。  
當陌生人的手掌碰觸到自己的肩頸酸痛的肌肉時，Alex還是無可避免地繃緊著全身。  
技師Maia加入對話，「沒錯，女士，你看，你的妻子做得很好……請兩位放鬆，噢，你妻子的肌肉真緊實。」  
Alex將頭轉到Maggie那邊，只見Maia已開始倒下精油，開始用寬大的手掌反覆推按著Maggie那微微隆起的背肌。

「那當然，她可是位搏擊導師。」Alex用眼刀警告著Maia別試圖對自己的女朋友做按摩以外的動作，但仍掛著燦爛笑容的技師根本並沒在意著Alex，仍然用著技師的有力手掌，用力按揉著Maggie的肌肉。

「女士，你果然是平日進行了不少搏擊訓練，此處二頭肌的肌肉很緊，是不是最近運動過度呢？」Maia仔細地觀察，伏下身問著Maggie。Maggie側著頭，看著旁邊床上Alex一臉不高興的樣子，便調笑道，「當然，昨晚我和我親愛的新婚妻子可是＂運動＂了好長時間。」

「噢～～～！！我明白的。」Maia勾起一臉懂行的笑容。「真是恩愛的一對啊，Amy，你瞧瞧人家，甚麼時候你也找到個這麼完美的伴侶，讓姐姐我不再憂心呢。」

「姐，夠了。」Amy冷冷的聲音再次傳來，她雙掌的熱度已經將精油弄到滾燙，令Alex的肩頸不由自主的放鬆下來。

再加上看到女友臉上的壞笑，Alex的惡劣心情才稍稍平伏。  
「完美的伴侶又怎會這麼容易找到呢，對吧，Dear?」

「That’s right, I am so lucky I found you, babe.」即使側著頭，Maggie的仍然綻放著迷人的酒渦，令Alex心頭一暖。

「Ms Flyer，完美的伴侶，也是需要完美的＂運動＂生活來配合的，你若有興趣的，你可以教你一兩套按摩手勢，保你們能完美的達到……人生的Climax…」  
「姐！抱歉，她愛胡亂說話…」

Alex看到Maia吐吐舌頭，同時，不知道是房間的熱力作用，還是剛才對話，對面趴在床上的警探，那側著的麥色臉龐正透著紅潤，令Alex覺得煞是可愛。

「That’s fine.」Alex率先回答，若不是事先知道這兩個人是Maggie的調查目標，說不定Alex真的會放下戒心，聽著二人的調笑。

Maggie笑出了聲，並沒回答，卻紅著臉給Alex眨了一下眼。  
Alex知道，下一步計劃要開始了。

「抱歉，我想去一下衛生間。」Maggie未等Maia撒開手，就自己爬坐起身，穿起掛在一旁的浴衣。「Babe, 我很快回來。」Maggie踩進會所提供的拖鞋，湊了過來給Alex一個輕吻。

「讓我領你去吧！」熱情的Maia正要跟著Maggie出房，卻被Maggie婉拒。「不了，我知道衛生間在哪……而且，你可乘機教教我妻子甚麼叫＂專業的按摩手法＂。」

「沒問題！」Maia熱情地捧起了Maggie的手掌，輕輕一握，顯得興奮又誠懇。「請放心，我會將我所有的＂調教手法＂教給你的妻子！」房門關上，Maia一臉壞笑，蹲坐到Alex身旁。

「看到女士們你們這麼恩愛，連我都想找個女朋友了呢。」  
「姐，別再妨礙客人享受按摩了，精油按摩需要安靜的環境。」  
Amy的冷臉令Maia嘟起嘴，話嘮技師終於停止了說話，坐到一邊去整理著床上的毛巾，令Alex的耳根子終於可以清靜一會兒。

「力度合適嗎，女士？」  
「很好。」  
Alex懶慵地輕閉起眼睛，享受著肌肉被按摩放鬆的時刻。

在她專心享受由NCPD負責帳單的精油按摩的同時，她知道，Detective Maggie Sawyer正在忠實地執行任務。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

穿著浴衣的Maggie順利地摸到員工休息室裡，從員工名牌上，不難馬上找到了兩位按摩技帥－Maia和Amy的更衣櫃。

裡面的個人物品被Maggie翻出，Maggie將由Deo高端科技實驗室友情提供的迷你監聽及追蹤晶片，輕巧地裝到兩人的手機裡。三十分鐘後，手機裡的所有行動及定位數據，將會傳送回警局。這些數據會再經過鑑證室人員來分析，從而判定兩人的活動定位，究竟與五位失蹤者是否重合。

將手機放回原位後，她在房間桌上的面紙盒裡抽出紙巾，仔細擦拭著手機上所有指紋。完成了這項工作，Maggie繼續翻看其他物品，正當她要判定一無所獲之時，卻在姐姐Maia的鑰匙包裡，發現一個造型特殊的鑰匙扣。

這是一個雪花形式的銀色鑰匙扣，背面刻著”L.JN.410”。  
Maggie努力回想五名失蹤者的所有信息，其中一位華裔女性，姓名叫Jenny Lee。  
生日正是4月10日。

Maggie的瞳孔驟然縮小！  
就是她！  
警探快速將更衣櫃裡的個人物品還原，一轉身，冷洌的怒意已從深邃的幽黑眸子中透出。

是時候回到房間，將下半場戲演完了。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

莫名其妙的不安突然從內心升起，刺骨的顫意令Alex剎那間從舒服得快睡著的按摩中醒來，她輕輕睜開眼睛，只見旁邊的床空著，那位話多得煞不停的按摩技師Maia已經毫無蹤影。Alex正想微微撐起身時，卻被Amy按下。

「請躺好，女士。」  
Amy那雙塗滿芬香精油的手掌從她的尾椎骨一直推揉到至Alex的頸椎。

不對……自己下身不是該…該蓋著毛巾的嗎？  
肌肉裡的筋骨脉络舒服得在打顫，按摩油的香氣不知道為甚麼愈來愈濃烈，一股奇怪的、灸熱的冰涼感在背上蔓延，難道是換了一種精油？  
「我……我想出去找一下Mag……Maia，和我妻子。」鬆弛的意識令Alex差點說溜嘴，她再度撐起身，這才發現渾身的力氣都隨著按摩而溜走了。

「女士，請躺好…女士！？」  
Alex掙扎地坐起身，剛將浴衣披到身上時，那位技師Amy卻力大無窮地將自己拉回床上。  
「你最好留在房間裡面，女士。」

那雙燙熱的手掌貼著自己的後脖子，像電脈沖擊般，令自己渾身酸麻！  
Alex短暫地失去了活動能力，她想站起身，但手腳卻不聽使喚。

「我……」  
神經傳來她即將癱軟的警告，無疑，自己已陷入危險，Alex盡最後的努力，手肘想使勁往後撞，但對方已先她一步，接住了她的肘擊。

「你還好乖乖睡個好覺吧，警探。」  
Amy那毫無溫度的傳入她的耳畔，這是Alex失去意識前，最後聽到的話語。  
「對不起。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

Maggie關好了員工休息室的門，左右看了一眼，見走廊空無一人，便安心地從原路折返，沒走幾步，前方的拐彎處卻轉出了Maia！  
親切的職業笑容令Maggie認出了這是Maia而不是長相一樣的Amy。

僅穿著浴衣和拖鞋的Maggie謹慎地後退了一步，但Maia神色卻未見有異。  
「Ms Flyer，太棒了，我終於找到你了，我以為你迷路了－－－」  
「對，我出了衛生間後就忘了怎樣走回去了。」  
Maggie不動聲色地微笑。

「沒關係，我來領你回去吧。」  
Maggie眉頭輕皺，Maia自來熟般牽上了Maggie的手，要拉著她往回走。  
她並不習慣除女友以外的人與她親密接觸。  
「我可以自己走－－－」

「走到我們的員工休息室裡？警探？」  
Maia回頭，詭異的迷人笑容更讓人覺得驚慄。  
「你可真會迷路呢」  
Maggie心頭一緊，這才發現自己渾身無法動彈。  
「Detective, 搏擊導師真是個不錯的職業偽裝，但長期持槍的人，是無法掩飾手掌上的厚繭，我一摸就知道了。」

只有Maia一個人被派來對付她，那Alex呢！？  
電光火石間，Maggie只來得及想到這點，然後就硬生生被擁有怪力的Maia擊飛……

血腥湧入嘴腔之中，但Maggie卻在地上爬起身後，嘴角輕勾，那股令她無法動彈的怪異感已經消失了！

不管剛才Maia是怎樣令自己不能還擊的，兩人已經拉開了距離，這正是她反擊之時！  
甩掉了礙事的拖鞋，Maggie光著腳在地板上快速閃避著Maia連接揮來的重拳，在瞄準了對方攻擊的空隙後，Maggie便閃電般出手，一拳精準地擊中對方的鼻子。

Maggie輕喘著氣後退，拳頭上還沾著對方的血。叫她不爽的是Maia的速度實在太快，她光著腳進行搏擊，根本佔不到任何優勢。

「I am bleeding!」Maia脫下了偽善的熱情技師的裝扮，怒得眼睛瞪圓。「You Bitch!」  
Maia的揮拳更為兇猛，Maggie在閃避間，差點被鋒利而至的閃光劃中臉頰。

待Maggie急急後退後，才看清原來Maia手上的指甲，突然變成長近三呎的恐怖長度，上面明晃晃地閃著金屬般的銀光。

Holy Sh*t！  
這兩個貨根本就不是人類！

「受死吧！多管閒事的人類！」Maia獰笑著，正要往Maggie衝上去。  
「Maggie！」Alex不知道甚麼時候換回了衣服，她站在走廊的盡頭，邊走邊抽出了腰間的佩槍－造型獨特的 Maaldoria外星手槍。「舉高雙手投降，不然我－－－！」

Maia尖叫了一聲，急時煞停了腳步。  
這把猶如報喪女妖的慘叫聲，嚇得兩個人類動作一滯。Maia怨恨地看著Alex手上的手槍，一轉身便就極速朝另外一方逃去無蹤。

「Maggie！」Alex緊張地上前查看，但Maggie仍光著腳試圖追上嫌疑犯。  
「別追了，Maggie，你受傷了－－－！」  
「不，這不是我的血。」Maggie舉起拳頭，不訝異地看到走廊上其他房門中，接連冒出好奇張望的客人們和技師。「但我想我得到了關鍵證據，Alex，這是外星人的血液，我發現了Maia擁有失蹤者的私人物品。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

可幸的是，在場的顧客和技師們，沒有一位目擊到Maia指甲伸長至三呎的驚人畫面。即使Deo的人員已經披著FBI的皮來現場調查，但高級會所出了兩位外星嫌疑犯的新聞，仍然未被外界所知。

在採集了現場所有人的DNA樣本後，Maggie和Alex更確信，會所裡就只有這兩位潛伏已久的外星人，負責招聘的HR拿出了雙胞胎姊妹偽造的人類駕照及社保號碼，爽快地撇除了所有責任。

Maggie拳頭上的血液，成為了她們調查中確定嫌疑犯身份的重要線索。  
根據Deo實驗室的血液化驗報告結果，相信Maia和Amy這兩位外星人，就是來自大熊座星系的風魯星（Flo-lo）。風魯星人從來沒出現過在地球，根據氪星英雄的回憶，風魯星人天生頭髮草綠色，可自主生長或縮小的指甲是她們的武器，可輕易劃開金屬。

Maggie該感謝在戰鬥中，甚至是在那場精油按摩裡，脖子上大動脈並沒被外星人的指甲所劃開……

「Black coffee?」在Maggie聚精會神地看著警局案件卷宗的時候，貼心的女友端上了馬克杯給她。「Thanks.」Maggie微笑，她一般都不會帶著工作回家，但這五宗失蹤案件總算有了眉目，身為局裡的金牌警員，她可不能放鬆神經。

Alex坐在沙發上，隨手拎起桌上的檔案，似乎在專心替女友查案。Maggie呻完咖啡，將杯子放下，發現手邊就是昨天Alex硬想塞給她的手錶。

「Alex，這不是你妹妹給你的手錶嗎？你怎麼不收起？」  
「嗯？哦……沒事，放著吧。」Alex心不在焉地繼續翻看著案宗。被忽略的Maggie歪著頭，決定戴上手錶，也許這會令Alex心情更好些？  
她將屁股挪到了沙發上的未端，擠著Alex坐下。「Alex？你沒事吧？從Deo回來後，你就一直很沉默。」

「我只是…」Alex眼神閃爍著，閃避著Maggie的目光。  
Maggie微笑，將Alex輕攬到懷裡。  
「我不會輕易受傷的，你放心。」

「Mag…gie！」Alex的聲音從遠處傳來。  
「嗯？」Maggie訝異地鬆開懷抱，但Alex卻一臉茫然，隨後便反應過來。  
「呃，我沒有…我只是……不如，我幫你按摩一下，讓你放鬆一下神經？」  
跟丟了魂似的Alex突然猶豫地建議。

「你不會真的向那位外星人，學習了甚麼特殊的按摩手法了吧？」  
Maggie禁不住揚起了曖昧和挑逗的笑容，她牽著今晚看起來異常羞澀的女友，拉到與客廳幾步之隔的大床上。

「你甚麼時候買的？」Maggie看到Alex從床頭櫃上拿出一瓶精油，便問道。床頭櫃亮起的燈，將Alex的臉照得更紅。「……你管我。」

對於Alex少有的嗆聲，趴在床上的Maggie笑得更歡。  
「好，Babe，我期待你的五星級服務。」

Alex將精油倒在手掌上，順著寬大的衣領，從後伸進Maggie的肩背上。  
Alex手掌上的指節間，有著跟Maggie相似的厚繭，厚繭的觸感滑過Maggie的肌膚，有力的指節擠按著Maggie的肩膀，鬆弛著警探的勞累肌肉。

「嗯啊……就是這裡，很舒服。」  
Maggie忍不住發出舒暢的嘆氣聲。  
「想要更舒服的嗎，警探？」  
跟剛才的羞恥相反，Alex跟換了個人似的，喉間響起了不懷好意的笑聲。  
「你的肌肉摸起來真誘人。」

沒暇去思考為甚麼女友突然間熱衷於演出＂壞女孩＂的聲音，因為Maggie感到了那隻在肩膀的手掌已撒了下來，改為從從衣擺下方伸進了自己光滑的背上。Alex的手順著尾椎緩緩滑上背椎，然後輕柔地推滑，指尖緩緩滑向Maggie緊貼著被單的乳側。

「Alex……」Maggie試圖翻身，但Alex已經送上熱吻，瞬間，壓上來的女友將Maggie翻轉身，滑溜溜的雙掌帶著精油，按在上衣被掀開的Maggie小腹上。

「Are you turning me on....with this?」  
大概是精油的作用，Maggie只覺得全身灸熱，軟綿綿的，提不起氣力，難道女友學的按摩手勢真的這麼管用？在前戲部份就已經完全壓制了Maggie？

「What do you think...Flyer?」  
Alex輕昂著頭，不安份的手再度移上，雙掌將那對彈力十足的峰巒握住。  
「Wow...your heart beat, sounds delicious...」  
一抹邪惡的笑容勾起，Alex舐起嘴來，手指不忘挑撥著那兩處漸漸突起的sensitive points.

Maggie欲抬起手反擊，反握向對方誘人的迷人軟處，才發現自己的手根本軟得抬不起來。  
迷糊感攀上Maggie，她掙扎地看向Alex的幽黑眸子，昔日滿載著調戲和蜜意的眸子，早已消失，剩下的是赤裸裸的情欲和一絲的邪魅。

她敏感地察覺到不對動。

「Babe，你比平日氣力都要大呢……」  
Maggie輕鬆地微笑，努力撐著即將闔起的眼簾。

不可以……絕對不可以睡著……

趁著Alex低下頭來在自己鎖骨上噬吮，Maggie的手腕不住地在床單上蹭動，終於，錶蓋被打開，Maggie裝作費力抬起手來，搭在Alex脖上，引領熱唇吻上自己……

同時，她那雙終於交叉到對方後脖項上的手指，費力地在錶蓋之下的按鈕輕按。

「Alex！！！」  
旋風般的紅藍身影隨著晚風捲進敞開的陽台，大步踏進客廳裡，卧室與客廳根查沒隔開門，來人輕易地看到在床上半裸地糾纏在一起的兩個人影。

「誰！？」  
Alex嚇得在床上彈起，滾到床上另外一邊。  
對方雙掌脫離了自己後，Maggie才覺得手腳的控制權，終於又回到自己手中。Maggie顧不得上衣服被扯開了一大半，狼狽地滾到地上，拉開距離後，便麻利地抽出了抽屜裡Alex一直放好的備用手槍。

「Kara！她不是Alex！」  
「甚麼！？」

被眼前兒童不宜的場面嚇得用雙手遮著眼睛的Supergirl－－Kara，在聽到Maggie那嚴肅的聲音，再加上警探貨真價實地抽出了手槍，對準了自己的姐姐，Kara終於意識到事實並不是自己誤闖姐姐與女友親熱現場這麼簡單。

「等等－－我，搞錯了，我是……我是Alex！慢著，你是Supergirl……」  
慌亂的Alex在床上爬起身，卻在看到Supergirl的制服時遭被子絆倒。

簡單的幾個單詞暴露出真相，Kara敏感地發現了眼前姐姐的不對勁。  
「Alex……等等，這不是Alex？？」

Alex以非人類的姿態連滾帶爬的撲到床下，Kara眼疾手快地跟拎小雞般，將她拎了起來，但沒想到Alex卻反手一拳擊向Kara臉上，Kara嚇得手一鬆！

「等等，別傷害她！」Maggie仍沒拿準眼前的人，到底是會變形的外星人幻化成Alex的模樣，還是Alex本人的意志被控制。「Kara，制服她！」

不用Maggie說，Kara已經以超級速度擋在Alex面前，輕巧用一個手刀，將對方擊暈，然後順手將姐姐抱在懷裡，年輕的氪星英雄急得抱著Alex在屋裡飄浮著。  
「Maggie，Alex怎麼回事！到底她是真的……還是……？」

「帶她到Deo做快速的血液測試！現在…！」Maggie喘著氣收起槍，將身上的睡衣稍稍攏正。「若她的DNA仍是人類……那麼，她很有可能是被人控制了意志！」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「Maggie…Maggie？」  
Maggie挨在椅上醒來，仍穿著制服的Kara一副擔憂的臉孔，搖醒了她。  
「快天亮了，你先回公寓或者警局怎樣？若Alex醒來，我馬上通知你。」

果然，DNA測試一如Maggie所料，眼前的Alex，肉身上仍是貨真價實的Alex Danvers.  
但，種種怪異的措舉，加上攻擊Kara的舉動，都說明了Alex的精神意志很有可能被外星人操控了。

過了大半夜，昏迷中的Alex就像陷進自我保護機制般，仍絲毫無甦醒的印象。  
「把她放心交給我，Maggie。」  
就算缺少睡眠，仍顯得精神滿滿的Kara，勉強扯出微笑，安慰著眼前自責的Maggie。

對的，若不是Maggie決定將Alex留在按摩房裡，將她獨留給兩個危險的未知外星人，也許……Alex根本不會變成現在這樣。

「我去警局繼續抽調監控，查看外星人逃跑後的下落……Alex醒來的話，Call me.」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

Alex緊皺著眉，像從溺水狀態般被人拉到充滿氧氣的岸上，在床上赫然坐起了身，不停大口大口地喘著粗氣。  
「Alex！Alex！是你嗎？你還好嗎？」Kara著急地坐上床，扶著Alex。  
Alex正想給妹妹一個擁抱，才發現自己雙手都被手拷鎖緊。

「Kara！？怎麼我……快解開鎖！我已經回來了，我要馬上告訴Maggie……那兩個外星人，是她們控制了我……」  
「我知道，Alex，你先冷靜一下…Alex！」  
Kara安慰著少有地炸毛起來的姐姐，「我…我要先確定你的大腦沒問題，才可以鬆開鎖……」

「你十二歲那年來到我家的第二天晚上作惡夢還尿了床，是我半夜帶你去浴室洗澡還瞞著爸媽的！」Alex著急地扯著鎖，「Kara，那兩個外星人是可以透過肌膚接觸來控制人類的意志！我…我被控制後，就像靈魂出竅般，站在自己的身體邊上，看到Maggie跟我的…我的身體回到公寓，我嘗試喊Maggie，讓她注意到我，但是……」

「夠了，好了，我知道你是真的了。」聽到自己小時候的＂偉大事跡＂，Kara哭笑不得地扯開了兩個手銬。「Alex，你要嚇死我和Maggie了……」

Alex用力地回抱Kara，然後匆匆光著腳下了床。  
「我得要去提醒Maggie，那兩個外星人已經知道了她的查案進度……」  
「Alex，不行。」Kara嚴肅地拉著姐姐的手，「你要馬上做個全套的身體檢查，你需要的是休息！其他事情，有Deo其他特工和我，我們都會全力以赴找出那兩個外星人，還有失蹤的五個女生。」

「Kara，風魯星人是借由肌肉發出的熱力，來滲透人類的腦部，達到迷暈並操縱人類意志的目標。這就是她們在按摩中迷暈失蹤者，並將她們綁走的方法。」Alex順從地坐下，拉著Kara的手，終於恢復到特工狀態時的凌厲。

「我明白了，我現在就去打電話給Maggie，你先在這裡等著。」Kara正想站起身，但緊張的姐姐仍拉著她的手。「小心，Kara，我不知道風魯星人能不能控制人類以外的生物……」

「我可是Supergirl，Alex。」Kara笑著湊到Alex身前，「放心……」  
「實際上。」亞歷突然笑容褪去，「……就算是強大的外星人，風魯星人也可以通過親密的肌膚接觸，像嘴唇的觸碰，來控制對方的意志……」

Alex雙眼愈發無神，雙手抓得Kara愈來愈緊。  
「Alex？Alex，別嚇我！」  
Kara正要轉頭呼喚Deo監護室外的特工，卻被Alex強而有力的手拉了回來。

「…走…Kara…」  
Alex雙唇無力地嘟嚷著，她那眸子空洞著，意志掙扎著，但她終歸……屈服在風魯星人的控制下。

Alex嘴角現出詭異的笑容。  
「我想，你不會輕舉妄動，傷害到你姐姐吧，氪星之女…？」

「Alex，醒醒－－－！」  
Kara話還沒說完，嘴唇就被柔軟堵上。

氪星人的澄藍眼睛從來沒有睜得這麼大過。  
她的姐姐，在吻她……

滾燙的唇牢牢地堵住了氪星人的嘴唇，熱力滲透進她的細胞裡，即使是Girl of Steel，也不得不半闔上眼皮。

直到對方鬆開了嘴唇，詭異地伸出舌尖，輕舐嘴角。  
「Alex…不……醒來…求你……」  
Kara像喃囈著夢話，試圖抵抗漸漸軟下的身子。

「睡吧，親愛的妹妹。」  
Alex將癱軟的Kara扶到床上，半蹲在床邊，手掌輕掃著臉頰嫩白無暇的Supergirl。  
「很快……我就可以帶你離開地球，將你賣出一個好價錢。」  
Kara無力的手指攀附著Alex的手臂，但對方再一次的俯下身來，用嘴唇堵住了氪星人任何反擊的可能性。

看到號稱鋼鐵之軀的Supergirl，都在自己的能力下不醒人事，Alex不禁滿意抬頭，吃吃地笑了起來。「忘了跟你解釋，被風魯星人控制的人類，可能像媒介般，傳遞著我們特殊的催眠控制能力……Supergirl…」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

掛著甜蜜笑容的Alex，將手推車用力一堆，推車連同車上的Supergirl，便急速地朝空地處的人影滑去。

面無表情的Amy輕輕伸手，接住了推車。在她身後有兩張擔架床，一張是空的，上面的被單顯得凌亂，顯然是她曾睡過的床。Amy將另外一張擔架床拉前，升起床頭，上面赫然躺著緊閉著眼睛的Maia。

「從人類的眼睛看，原來我是這麼漂亮的……」Alex站在原地騷首弄姿，打量著床上的自己。「玩夠了趕快來交換位置。」臭著一張臉的妹妹Amy打開了旁邊汽車的尾後箱，輕易而舉地將Kara抱起，放進車尾箱中。

「別總臭著一張臉嘛，老妹。」Alex用著Maia的例牌欠揍笑容，湊到Amy身邊，調皮地輕拍著妹妹的屁股。「最後的氪星之女，一定可以賣個好價錢。更別說了，原來氪星人的嘴唇這麼柔軟……」

「AWWWW！！」Amy差在沒反手甩開礙事的Maia，「都怪你在公寓裡跟我爭奪身體控制權！本來我在幫那個警探按摩，只差順利催眠控制她就行了，你偏要跟我搶！還想將她搞上床，你要發情，麻煩走遠一些！」

「難得遇到這麼美好的人類肉體，人家把持不住嘛。」Alex用著Maia的甜膩聲線說著，步向空床，坐了上去躺下，「怎麼了，你替人家女友按摩，還一邊偷瞄那位警探的身材，別以為我看不到。」

「我腦子才沒有你想得這麼肮髒！」  
Alex笑得花枝亂顫，下一刻，她便伸手輕觸Maia－－她自己的身體。  
Alex的手頹然垂了下去，Maia卻精神奕奕地坐起身。

「我看，風魯星人的腦子就是這麼肮髒。」  
穿著警服外套的Maggie突然出現在這廢棄工廠裡，她已拔出腰間那把Maaldoria外星手槍，不分由說就朝Maia開槍。

靈活而狡猾的風魯星人正要蹦起，卻敵不過手槍發出的激光速度，Maia誇張地隨翻滾的病床跌到地上。

「姐！你……！」看到姐姐被擊中後不醒人事，Amy慌張地後退幾步，「別過來！我還控制著你的女朋友！」床上本應睡著的Alex，突然張開雙眼，卻兩目無神，她從床上坐起身，拿起病床邊上的剪刀，架在脖子上。

「放開我姐姐！」  
躺在車尾箱的Kara，多虧控制著她身體的Maia已經被擊昏，她才能醒來。  
Supergirl以從容的速度衝到Amy身邊，將這個外星人揍出了幾米遠。

「住手。」  
意志仍然被控制的Alex已經下了床，張嘴說話，鋒利的剪刀眼看就要陷進鎖骨之上的肌膚。  
「別，Alex！」  
Maggie踏前了幾步，Alex卻同時在後退。  
「Alex！可惡！」Kara衝到地上被揍到頭昏眼花的Amy身邊，緊抓著她脖項，將她提了身，雙腳懸空的風魯星人無力地掙扎，危險的橘橙色光芒從Supergirl雙目中凝聚，「我警告，你再不解除對Alex的控制，我就將你燒出一個窟窿！」

「你…盡管試…試看…」Amy斷斷續續地說。  
說時遲那時快，被她控制著的Alex手腕一緊，剪刀正要插進脖項裡！Maggie不顧一切地撲了上去，拼盡全力抓住了那把剪刀。

「Alex！」Kara放棄談判，直接用武力解決，一記結結實實的左勾拳將Amy擊飛了出去，煙塵散去後，Amy已經倒在牆邊，動彈不得。

「Alex！」Kara回頭，只見Maggie已經抱著癱軟的Alex坐在地上。「Maggie，她怎樣了……你流血了！」

Maggie手掌被鋒利的剪刀劃開了一道口子，但叫Kara放心的是，Alex的脖項絲毫無損。

最後關頭，是Maggie及時扯走了這把剪刀。  
「你沒事吧？」見警探已經按緊了傷口，Kara伸出手，學著Alex以往的醫生姿勢，檢查著Alex的脈搏。  
Maggie麻利地將手槍收起，對傷口傳來的劇痛並不在意。  
「別管我，你先將Alex送回Deo，我可以處理這裡。」

「不，我先召喚救護車到現場，我不放心任著這兩個外星人在這裡，萬一她們突然醒來攻擊你怎麼辦？」Kara將Alex抱到病床上，好讓姐姐睡得舒服一些。「Maggie，照顧好她，我先將這兩個犯人關進Deo。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「Alex，起床了，你忘了今早我們約了Kara吃早餐嗎？」  
Maggie將早餐盤遞到床頭櫃上。

「別管我……我不想離開這張床。」  
窗簾被拉開，Alex避開灑進室內的陽光，轉了個身，將頭埋在枕頭之間。  
軟軟的聲音悶悶地從枕間傳來。  
「我再也不想看到Kara了。」

「Babe，我真的沒吃醋，那兩個吻只是意外……」  
Maggie寵溺地將Alex拉到懷裡。仍覺得羞到沒臉見人的Alex，改為埋首在她胸上，不願睜開眼睛。

順便，Alex還有意無意地蹭著兩處柔軟，這給了她安心的感覺。  
「我夢到L-Corp的總裁在黑市上向我發出了追殺令。」  
「你是Kara的姐姐，Lena不會痛下殺手的。」  
Alex頭靠在女友的肩上，情緒激動。「我吻了我妹妹－－－！！！天殺的！！！還有我媽，若我媽知道了,她肯定會在感恩節上殺了我！」

看來感恩節真的是Alex揮之不去的陰影。

「寶貝，沒人會知道的，Kara只跟我說了這件事。昨晚我進了Deo，用Kara與Lena的＂親密合照＂來哄得Winn 消除了Deo內部的錄像－－順便一提，消除紀錄時他眼睛是蒙起來的，除了我們三個人，根本不會有人知道－－－」

「但是我還是覺得這很蠢－－我蠢極了，在精油按摩中被控制了身體。」  
Alex終於願意睜開眼睛，從Maggie身上抬起頭來。  
「還有你的手，因為救我……」

「只是一道傷口，我的手又不是被砍掉了。」  
Maggie低頭用鼻尖在Alex脖項上蹭動。  
「若你真想賠罪的話，不如……幫我做一場真正的精油按摩？」

「還來按摩！？我不要！」Alex差點沒跳起來，但Maggie牢牢摟住了她的腰身，不讓反應過激的特工尖叫著逃開。

「怎麼了？你不想在我身上試驗一下……精油按摩的威力嗎？傳說中用上玫瑰精油，還有催。情的效果……」  
Maggie雙唇抵著Alex的額頭，在上面輕吻。  
「害怕了？」

「你這是欺負我，要我做你的私人按摩師。」Alex放棄掙扎，嘆了一口氣，「別忘記，是誰當初拽我進去那所高級會所的。」

「可惜我現手掌傷了，暫時＂欺負＂不到你，這不就給了你一個機會，讓你＂欺負＂我嗎？」Maggie鬆開手，順勢一躺，癱在床上，拉扯著Alex的衣領，領著女友騎在她腰上。

「這次你別跟那風魯星人一樣，迷暈我就行了。」  
「遵命。」Alex雙掌搭在Maggie肩上，「我的客人。」

Alex傾身吻住了Maggie。

至於跟妹妹約好的早餐？由它去吧………Alex相信那位總裁會好好照顧著氪星人的胃口。  
不論是床上的，還是床下的胃口。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小彩蛋：  
> 一、對的，眼鏡前台（那是本作者的化身）口中所提到的壞脾氣美女和棕髮美女就是肖根。  
> 二、Maggie的偽裝名字－Kate Flyer，取名來自船長的真人自命名CP＂Flyer＂（Flo + Chyler）  
> 三、Tahiti（大溪地），神盾局中寇森死亡後以為自己被帶到療養的小島。  
> 四、4月10日的設定對應著chychy的生日！！！  
> 五、Maia是因為懶得改名，就拿了傲骨之戰裡的名字來用。Amy當然是借用AA的啦！  
> 六、強行（Flo-lo）－風魯星人。（你懂的flo的小名）


End file.
